New Life
by Puratinamu
Summary: Driven from his birthplace, driven from his home, he walks the mortal world living a new life, a New Life where he lived a normal life. Though it had its difficulties, he was content, until one day, when his supposedly first girlfriend tried to kill him….
1. Chapter 1 - His First Date

**Arc 1: The Great Red Awakens**

Disclaimer: Ichiei Ishibumi owns Highschool DxD and its characters.

**Chapter 1 – His First Date**

Whirling, multicoloured void surrounded him. It was as though for eons, he had been swimming, flying, and drifting through the empty paradise as visions of uniqueness would appear before his eyes, mangled and distorted, but in their own, were beautiful to behold, an iridescent cacophony of colours almost similar to a kaleidoscope. He cannot remember what the place was called, but it was his birthplace and his home.

His home.

He thought he could stay in that place forever, alone, and undisturbed.

He was wrong.

A monster came; a conglomeration of spheres; one of the banes of the universe. Yellow, or almost similar to the said colour, was the monster's body. With thousands of eyes, he felt that it could see through anything, through time, and through space. Tentacles wriggled and moved in obscene ways, as its humungous body continued to burst and bubble as though it cannot decide what its shape would be. If any lesser being were to behold it, they would have fallen into damnation, their minds melting from such incomprehensible horror.

"Hello there…" A voice warbled and shrieked all over the empty void as though it was coming everywhere.

"You!" he said, his large voice echoing throughout the void, "Your kind is not welcome here!"

"You say that, but what about those _Great Old Ones_ resting on that planet. Why didn't you get rid of them?" Puss bubbled from its body as it mimicked speech, giving him a retort of a question.

He cannot answer for he himself did not know. He was just a loner, not included with the other _Elder Gods'_ musing. For all that mattered, all those problems about the good of the universe and all that were something that he never really cared about, as long as he was left alone.

"No matter, what I want is for you to vacate this place."

"You! Why?"

"Let's just say the first and the highest of us will descend in the mortal world, soon."

"Why would he even do that?" He was confused. As far as he knew, that thing was always sleeping, lulled to the dreamlands by those lower than it. "And why would I leave just because of what you say?"

"This is the best place to watch him squirm." He could feel the mirth and the sick joy coming from the eldritch deity.

"You-"

"Enough. Be gone." Thousands of mouths then began to form on its body as energy coalesced in each of them. Even though he was powerful, more powerful than anything on Earth, incomparable to anyone on this side of the universe except for one, he was still weaker in comparison to the one in front of him, and thus, he knew that if those things would hit him, he would cease to exist. Therefore, he flew up by using his great red wings, above the yellow monstrosity, and began to breathe in. He could feel power collecting in his large scaly mouth, ready to deliver destruction towards his all-powerful opponent. However, its thousand eyes just stared at him. He could even feel it snickering at him, looking down upon him. Thus, in anger, he released the collected power on his mouth towards it, confident that it would obliterate the monstrosity.

However, it disappeared, swallowed by a dark void it created, as the environment around them shook from his released power.

He then felt pain.

Turning around, he saw it, gnawing at his scaly back, eating through his hard skin with its thousand mouths as though the absolute hardness of his scales were inconsequential.

Pain.

Ungodly amounts of pain.

He felt great pain as it devoured him, fast, tearing through his body like a crazed beast that it is, his inherent regeneration never keeping up. He could only roar as he struggled to remove the eldritch monstrosity from his body.

His tail, his wings, his hind legs, his belly; all of them were devoured and he could not do anything about it.

"You may be the most powerful in this planet and maybe even this part of the universe; but I am the strongest and wisest of us. You are no match for me. So be a good little dragon and disappear."

He panicked; for the first time in his very long and almost immortal life, he panicked. He could feel his imminent destruction at the hands of such monstrosity as it gnawed upon him. Therefore, with no other choice, he detached the horn on his nose and transferred his will, his soul, all his power unto it, but before he did it, he asked, only his head remaining. "Will you disturb those that pass through this dimension?"

"Nah, too much bother. I already said it; I am only using this place as a venue, for me and several others, to watch him squirm. And even then, it is too early for us to reveal ourselves to the local gods."

He could feel himself moving from his original body to his horn, trying to escape to fight another day, as the remaining parts of his body crumbled to fine red dust.

"Oh oh, I can't let you escape…"

Then it fired another beam, destroying his horn but a little piece, a tiny fragment as large as a baby's hand and with it was his consciousness…. Nevertheless, before he could fade away, he saw another of them, a gigantic, rotting, bat-winged humanoid with detached eyes, wearing a rotten, green robe, and in its bosom were multitude of those mockeries of his kind.

"Do you really have to do that?" The newcomer said with a feminine voice that can be discerned from all the shrieks and foreign sounds.

"You know I had to. If not, things would not be as enjoyable."

"True."

At that last word from the rotting humanoid, he felt weak, sleepy.

Then he knew no more…

-000-

"Wake up, wake up, _onii-chan_! It is morning already! If you don't, I'm going to tickle you!"

He reached his hand out and pressed the button of his _moe_ alarm clock, stopping the virtual _imouto _from her duty of waking him up.

"Aahah, that again…." He groaned as he scratched his stomach while rubbing his eyes.

He then removed himself from his bed and went out of his room to go to the bathroom. As he raised his head after washing his face, he saw his face. There in front of the mirror was a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. "Ho ho, looking good today, Issei. I can feel it! Today will be my lucky day!" He then did poses that he saw from those magazines that he had read when he was researching about what look would bag him tons of girls.

He is Issei Hyoudou, a typical teenager with typical _interests_.

Doing his usual preparations, and after a lazy morning goodbye to his parents, he went out dressed in his uniform to walk towards his Alma-matter, Kuoh Academy. Along the way, he met up with his_ bad_ friends, Matsuda and Motohama.

"My friend! What a fine morning we have today!" said Matsuda with his usual baldness.

"Ah, it's always a glorious day. With us enrolled in Kouh Academy!" Motohama said as he adjusted his glasses.

Matsuda, as already said, was bald, a former jock and school sports star. As for Motohama, he was the guy with the glasses in their group. They are his best friends, his comrades on his quest of the _gentleman's_ _ways_. They were not perfect, but a guy like him could not ask for more.

As usual, they were walking beside him, talking about the usual. Though—

"Why are you guys talking like you're going to do an exposition of our school?" Issei asked, confused.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. We should remind ourselves about the paradise that's right in front of us!"

"The glorious school of beauties with the short skirt and bust defining blouses!"

Issei nodded excitedly in understanding at Matsuda and Motohama's _educated_ _reasoning_.

Just as Motohama said, Kuoh Academy has two sets of uniforms, one for boys and one for girls, with the girls as the point of much interest. The girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, a uniform set that defines the sexy body of all the girls enrolled in the academy. If he could, he would meet the owner of the school and thank him for such genius. He would even kiss his shoes and worship the ground that he walks. On the other hand, something that he never cared, the boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He really thought that he would be popular after he wore the uniform, but it turned out that such a thing was just a fantasy as only few of those so-called handsome men managed to monopolize the female population's attention. _Damn handsome bastards!_

On an added note, both of the uniforms' dress shirts also have short-sleeved versions for spring/summer, a prospect that he looks forward to.

"Of course! If we ever forget even just for a second, we will cease to be our selves!" Issei said excitedly. He could even feel his luck rising up again. _Encounter with a beauty!_

"Damn right!"

"Glory to feminine beauty!"

All three of them then raised their hands and did victory poses.

"So let me start our usual. Kouh Academy started as an all-girls school, until recently, when it suddenly opened as co-ed," Motohama continued his explanation after they settled down from the excitement.

"And thus, with our dreams and ambitions, we enrolled to this glorious school!" Matsuda followed, revealing their purpose.

"Dreams of having our own harem!"

"Oh!"

The three of them then did a triple high five like sports men getting ready for an insurmountable challenge.

"Uwaa…. It's the disgusting _Perverted Trio_."

"Run away, they might rape us!"

He heard the girls, who were also walking towards Kuoh Academy, murmur as they scurried away, which broke them from their excited state.

"But it was all for naught," began Matsuda.

"For we are men unblessed by the Gods," followed Motohama.

Issei couldn't help but cry tears of despair. However, he won't be defeated. He will achieve his dream of having a harem of his own! He will even go against the Gods to achieve it!

"We should not wallow in despair, Motohama, Matsuda!" he said as he tried to rally his comrades to the promise land.

"Oh!"

"Yes!"

"Die Perverts!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

And their newly gained hope, again, fell to pieces from the cruel words of another group of girls passing them. Thus, they walked towards the Academy with slumped backs, weak from all the mental abuse.

-000-

A world where Gods exist, a world where devils, fallen angels, and angels, demons and ghosts, powers and incredible talents, everything thought supernatural by the humans, are real; this was the kind of world Issei Hyoudou is living in. Even those of alien origin that played on the lives of several advance civilizations were also just around the corner, biding their time.

Not that he really cared. Those things were now far from his current agenda as the most awesome thing in existence was warping his most fervent thoughts: the female figure, especially the upper part that charmed men since time immemorial. The luscious breast, the supple bounciness, the soft and flawless skin, the squishy texture; how he wishes that their _gentleman's time_ was now so that he could gorge on such cravings. ~_Super Boing Attack Part 2~ Ahh, how I want to watch thee!_

Nevertheless, a flying chalk halted his glorious daydreaming as it hit him right on his temple. "Ow!"

"Hyoudou-san, tell me the famous _senryū_ that describes Ieyasu Tokugawa." the History teacher said as he glared icily at him, while the rest of his classmates were staring at him, snickering.

_Tokugawa? Shit! I forgot! Damn… Wait, U fu fu fu. You won't defeat me sensei! _

"If the _oppai _does not bounce, wait for it!" Issei said proudly. However, his reply was laughter and disgusted murmurings from his classmates, while the teacher just stared at him incredulously.

"Quiet class! And you, Issei Hyoudou! Out!"

Therefore, he ended up standing outside of the classroom for the rest History class.

"Gah, I shouldn't have quoted that Tokugawa from the game _~Sengoku Oppai~!_" Issei said as he ruffled his hair in frustration after History class while referencing a game that he had been crazy about for the past few days. Talking about the game, it features a concept of conquering the countries of beautiful female counterparts of famous _Sengoku_ generals, a game that he wasted many nights of sleep to finish.

"Man, I have to admire you, Issei. Quoting the game like that."

"An admirable man indeed!"

Matsuda and Motohama began their usual tirade as they sat near his desk.

"Shut up, you were laughing at me."

"Hey, it's not like we wouldn't do the same."

"Point."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to sleep, kept playing it last night."

"Weak!"

"You are weak, Issei Hyoudou!"

"Shut up; want me to give you guys a black eye each."

"Hmph, threaten us as much as you want. But your manliness is weak!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this," Matsuda said as he made a circle with his thumb and index finger and looked through it.

_Oh hell yeah! Peeking! _"Wait! Let me in!"

"O ho ho, I know this would cheer you up."

"We recently found out about a hole behind _Kendo_ Club hall."

"And you know about _Kendo_ girls."

"Firm and soft, a great combination!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!"

"C'mon! Let's go!"

"To the land of our dreams!"

"To our paradise!"

All three of them then ran, exiting their room with excited faces.

-000-

Pink lingerie, silky bras, lacy panties; it was truly paradise. Issei and his perverted friends were on the back of Kendo Club where on the wall was hole large enough for a single eye to peak, a glorious hole that promises enough bounty for them.

"Issei. Get you shitty face off the hole. Let me see."

"Shut up. You offered it to me, let me savour it."

"Fuck you, Issei; I want to see it to."

Motohama and Matsuda were forcing him to move from such an amazing peeping spot as they whispered their arguments. Nevertheless, he will not be deterred; he will conquer every luscious body on the other side with his eyes!

_Oppai Paradise!_

"Issei look. It's Rias Gremory showing her boobs."

"Where!"

His reply was a sudden poke to both of his eyes from the bald man, making him squirm in pain on the grassy ground. "Agh! Damn you to hell, Matsuda!"

"Who's there!?"

"It's the _Pervert Trio_!"

"Kyaa! Perverts!"

"Fuck you, Issei!"

"You really have to shout don't you!"

"You poked my eyes! Shit! It still stings! I can't see!" Issei was still squirming on the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"Well then Issei! Be our sacrifice!"

"We won't forget your _manliness_!"

As he managed to regain his eyesight, he saw Matsuda and Motohama now far from him, running away.

"Agghhh! Damn you both!"

"Ah! It's Issei Hyoudou!"

"You've got guts to peek on us, pervert."

"Umm…. sorry?" Issei said as he kneeled on the ground, still rubbing his eyes.

The Kendo girls, with their wooden swords, then summarily beat him.

-000-

"I'm going to exact my revenge against those two someday." Issei was leaning on the wall made of stone while sitting on the grassy ground near the old school building, his face swelling from the beating that he got from the Kendo girls.

[It's ultimately your fault anyway.]

A voice suddenly came out from the general direction of his left arm.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Ddraig."

The voice from his left arm sighed, as though disappointed.

[Ahh, and here I was glad that you are my host, but it turned out your just a pervert. I never knew.]

"Hmph, you say that, but I'm sure when you're in my position, you would do the same."

[Just suppositions.]

"Feh, one day you will understand the awesomeness that is _oppai_."

[Sometimes, I cry myself to sleep knowing that you are like this.]

"Disagreeable dragon—Hm?"

[What?]

"I see a very pretty nee-san at three o'clock."

[Oh? That Devil girl?]

On the window of the old campus building was a buxom, beautiful girl of long, crimson hair, which was gently waving with breeze.

"Man, how I wish I could fondle and sleep on those _oppai_ of hers."

[You talk as if you couldn't do it.]

"Ignoring what you just said."

[Yeah yeah.]

"Oh, you do understand!"

[Do I have a choice?"]

"Nope, not in the slightest since the day you chose me as your next host."

[I never chose you, for it was fate. I was excited you know.]

"Meh, don't care."

[Were you like this, before— this?]

"Don't know, can't really remember."

[Liar.]

"Look, she just smiled at me! Lucky!"

The voice again sighed. [Wake me up when something interesting happens.]

"Sure, not that there would be. But damn, Rias Gremory sure is pretty. I'm really envious of the guy who would get such a beauty as his girlfriend. Fuck, just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes."

As Issei was crying, he remembered the beauty of the Devil girl on the window. Rias Gremory, a young woman with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes, a super deluxe combination. With her most distinctive feature of long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with an _ahoge_ sticking out from the top, she was a great example of a foreign beauty. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. The dream girl of every guy in the Academy, and Issei was included in them.

Speaking of the Occult Research Club, Akeno Himejima was also a member. She's the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club and like Rias; Akeno is also one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Another notable member is the cute Koneko Tojou, a first-year student and the loved mascot of the school, and that popular, pretty boy whom he was envious of, Yuuto Kiba, a second-year student.

Thinking about it, all the members of the Occult Research Club were of high-specs, school celebrities to be exact. _Was it because they were Devils…?_

He shook his head from too much thinking and looked up. However, Rias Gremory was gone, the window that she was seen through, closed.

Issei grinned wistfully. "Man, I hope I could catch up to those guys…," he mumbled to himself while thinking of the latest AV Motohama managed to procure.

-000-

"Are you interested on that kid—Hyoudou was it?" A girl of long black hair tied in along ponytail and violet eyes said as she stared at the chess puzzle Rias was solving. She is Akeno Himejima, one of the members of the Occult Research Club.

"I'm sure of it, there's something different about him…." Rias said as she moved the bishop, checkmating the opponent and ultimately solving the puzzle.

"Ara, finished already? It's harder than usual you know."

"Then give me something harder next time." Rias then stood and began to unbutton her blouse, taking off her lacy black bra after, thus releasing her huge breast from their confines. She then removed her skirt and her panties, as she walked towards the shower room inside the club room."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Just leave everything to me," she said, as she opened the shower. The thousand droplets from the showerhead then began falling on her body, "let's just wait and see how things will go from here on out."

-000-

"Aaahah, they really left me." Issei sighed as he crossed an overpass, the sky orange as the sun sets. "Man, when will the spring of my high-school life arrive…? Will I manage to touch boobs?" He then slumped on the railings as he watched the vehicles pass.

"Umm…. Hyoudou-san?"

A cute voice suddenly called out to him, breaking him out of his melancholy. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Ah, it really is you," the cute girl sighed as though she was relieved of something, "I'm lucky to keep up with you when I saw you pass."

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry for taking your time, but I really want to talk to you."

"Me? Really?" _Oh my God! Is this what I think it is?_

"Umm… I always see you cross this path, a-and I don't know why…. Really… what I am saying… Umm… are you seeing someone?

She wears a different uniform that Issei could not recognize, but he never cared of such trivialities; there was a cute girl in front of him and that's all that mattered.

"N-no, I'm not seeing anyone…"

The girl smiled such a cute smile that Issei almost died of heart attack. "Yes…. T-that's good… I was afraid for a second there…. Umm, will you please go out with me?"

_Am I dreaming!_

"C-can you repeat that again?"

_Ah! What the hell I am saying!?_

"Ano… I-I-I really like Hyoudou-san! Please go out with me!" The cute girl with long black hair and violet eyes said as she cutely fidgeted, nervous.

_Hallelujah!_

-000-

"Its morning already honey! Please wake up! If you don't, I'm—"

He reached his hand out and pressed the button of his _moe_ alarm clock, stopping the virtual _dere-dere_ girlfrom her duty of waking him up.

"Hehe, hehehe, hehehehe hehe! I never managed to sleep. Too much excitement." Issei said as felt how heavy his eyes were, his brain still in the process of waking up, but his face was wearing a full-blown smile as his body wiggled from too much joy and excitement. "But it was all worth it! For now I have a girlfriend!"

[You do know what that girl is, don't you?]

"I thought you said you would only wake up when something interesting happens?"

[You getting a Fallen Angel as a prospective mate is interesting enough for me.]

"By everything that is awesome! I have a freaking girlfriend ! Wahoo!"

"Shut up, Issei! So early in the morning and you're watching your porn again!" his mom yelled, most likely cooking the morning breakfast.

"Keh, raining down on my parade."

[Are you really okay with it?]

"I don't care what race she is, what's important is that I have a girlfriend! G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D! Bwaha haha! Just imagining the anguished faces of those bastards brings so much joy to me!"

[You're careless.]

"Meh…"

-000-

"What is this!? What the hell is this!?"

"Tell me it's a lie, Issei!"

Disbelief was on the faces of Matsuda and Motohama, their bodies shaking.

"U fu fufu, hello there frie~nds. Let me introduce to you two Yuuma-chan, my gal fwiend_, kanojo_, _koi_, _wo ai ni_, _mein __freundin_!" Issei smugly said as he gestured to the smiling black haired girl with a different uniform beside him.

"No…. I won't believe this!"

"This is just a dream!"

Tears were now beginning to fall from their eyes, their teeth clenching hard, grinding in anger.

_Ahhh, revenge is so sweet!_

"Oh believe it, bastards. Moreover, eventually, I will graduate from the loser's path of being a virgin before you two. Bwaha Bwahaha haha! Let's go Yuuma-chan."

"Un!"

"Fuck that Issei!"

"Traitor!"

Issei's smile widened as he heard the two curse for all their worth.

-000-

"Date?"

"Un… this coming Sunday. Is it a bad time?"

_There's no bad time for you, Yuuma-chan!_

They were back to the place where Yuuma confessed, the backdrop same as the last time.

"N-not at all Yuuma-chan!"

"Thank goodness! It's a date then!" Yuuma's smile seemingly went a thousand times brighter as she did a guts pose.

"Y-yes." Issei couldn't help but stutter at such a cute gesture.

"Well then, see you!"

"Ah, see you later."

"I'm looking forward to our date!" Yuuma then left, waving her hands.

"Y-yeah, me too…." Not being able to contain his happiness, he jumped and pumped his fists. "It's a date! A date! Wohooo! It's a freakin' date! Music to my ears! Awesome!" He then ran down the overpass like a mad man and went home, ignoring the insults and murmurings of those that he passed by, skipping while shouting along the way.

-000-

As Issei Hyoudou left, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes came out front the other side of the overpass. She was holding a phone near her ear as she called someone.

"...It is as you said…."

"I see… Well done."

The girl then closed her phone and placed it in the pocket of her skirt as she began to lick her white Popsicle, slowly from the side up to the tip, the white liquid from the Popsicle coating her red, wet, rough tongue.

-000-

"You intuition is—"

"—is right, just like always."

Rias was solving another chess puzzle as she sat on the club's luxurious sofa, while Akeno was beside her, inquiring her of their recent actions.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Leave the preparations to me… Then again, the outcome all depends on him." Rias grinned as she envisioned the most probable flow of events, events that would lead her gaining another piece for her Peerage.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun was it? Are you really just interested in him because of the Fallen Angels?"

"No." Somehow, Rias could feel it, a strange tingling coming from the said human boy as she saw him from time to time. Was it a sign of his potential, or his current power? She never knew, but she would surely find out, and the recent actions of the resident Fallen Angels were just the perfect opportunity to begin with her plans.

"Ara, your intuition again."

_My intuition is always right. _

-000-

"Awesome getup, check! Nice hair, check! Minty fresh breath, check! Yosh! I'm as ready as I can be!" Issei was waiting in front of a monument famous for being a meeting spot for young people. There was a train station nearby and the commercial centre was just a few steps away.

He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black undershirt and black pants, a getup he had saved for a chance occasion like what he was currently in; a date. Still, he can't help but be nervous; it was his first date after all, an event that would change the course of his new life. There's also a thought gnawing at him as he remembered that sexy nee-chan in maid dress giving him some advertisement flyers. It turned out to be a summoning circle used to call forth Devils. From what he could remember, Devils used such things to teleport to the humans that have them, granting them their wishes, and in turn gaining contracts for them to increase their rank. He really wished that he could use it, but doing so would just be problematic for him.

"Issei-kun!"

_Ah, such music in my ears. Mother, father, thank you for raising me!_

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei waved to the approaching black haired girl as he blushed. Yuuma was wearing a cute outfit: a small, light purple jacket over a black dress, her feminine charm oozing off her being.

"Did you wait long?" She asked after she took several breaths to calm herself from running.

"N-no, I just got here."_ C'mon man, don't be nervous!_

"Shall we start?"

"Un."

Their date then began.

It was a standard date: going to the mall to window-shop on some clothes, playing on a nearby game centre, eating at a family restaurant, and watching a movie. Still, even if it was a regular date, Issei had never been happier in his new life. It was bliss, and he was sure that he would treasure it, regardless of the outcome.

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon when they finished, walking through their last stop, the city park. Lush green trees shielded them from the setting sun's light, making the place darker than it is. One could even mistake that it was night already. There was a single bench and a water fountain in the middle, regular fixtures of the park, though Issei couldn't help but notice that there were no people, which was strange.

_Shit, is this it!? This is it! I'm going to graduate!_

"Issei-kun."

"Y-yes!" _Damn! I'm so damn nervous!_

"I really enjoyed our date today."

"A ahaha aha, thanks."

"Still, there's still something that I want to do to celebrate this day."

_Oh, shit! This is it! I hope my breath is still fresh…. Did I spray my pheromone spray right!? Shit! I'm so damn nervous!_

"S-sure, w-what is it?"

"Would you die for me?"

…..

….

"Huh? Come again?" Issei picked his hears with a confused face. "I think my hearing just went nuts. You want me to die?"

"Yup!"

"As in dead? A corpse? Gone from the mortal world dead?"

"Yes."

"Aaha ha, ahah ha, that's a pretty good joke there, Yuuma-chan."

_I bad joke if I might add…_

"This is not a joke." Her cute voice was now gone, replaced by a cold tone that could even freeze the warmest of hearts.

Her clothes then suddenly ripped itself apart, replaced by strips of black cloth only covering key parts of her naked body, as a pair of wings came out from her back, black wings signifying her status as a Fallen Angel. Her body also matured from that of a girl to a sexy mature woman. For a second, he saw her everything and could not help but shout, "_Oppai_!"

Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having 'impure thoughts' that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible, not that he cared of such things since there was a free show in front of him. Still, regardless of his excitement due to the free show, he was still in a pinch, as his girlfriend turned dominatrix Fallen Angel oozed out danger, a different kind of danger that he had hoped for.

_Oppai! A girl with black wings showing her oppai and her naked body! Ah, I'm glad for this new life!_

"Strange, you're not surprised!" Fallen Angel Mode Yuuma said as she licked her fingers sensually.

"Surprised? Hell yeah, I'm surprised! You suddenly showing your _oppai_ surprised me!"

"Hmph, a pervert to the end."

"So… are we gonna do it?" Issei asked, hoping for all his worth that what he expects comes true.

"Hmph, as if I would lower myself to copulate with you. However, I did have fun with the short span of time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a child."

"I'm not a child, just wait—"

"Enough of this farce." Issei heard an ethereal sound as a light spear appeared on her right hand. She then threw it at him, piercing him through his chest, and destroying his heart in the process.

"Ah…. C-crap….." He puked blood as he fell in the concrete ground back first.

"Fuh, goodbye, cherry boy." Issei then heard the flapping of wings as the fallen angel left, his eyes closing.

-000-

Inside the Occult Research Clun room, there was a heavy atmosphere as a foregone conclusion came upon those that occupy it as the grandfather clock hit six. It weighed heavy on every member, especially on Rias as her plans went disarray.

"He didn't use the summoning circle." Akeno said, worried, as she stood beside her seat.

"I know. First time my intuition was wrong." Rias could not help but feel guilt as a human life hanged on a balance and she did not managed to save it, the uncomfortable emotion gnawing on her very soul.

"So, what are we going to do?" She could feel he worry from her comrades, but in the end, it was useless. She was a Devil, so she must expect such outcomes.

"Just inform Sona about a death of a student. Let her do the rest."

"It will be done."

Still, a tear fell from her eyes, sad of the lost life that she might have saved.

-000-

Minutes later, Issei opened his eyes, sure that the murderous Fallen Angel was gone, the blood that flowed from his prone body caking the concrete pavement of the park.

"Shit. She even called me cherry boy."

[Told you so.]

"Shut up, Ddraig."

[What are you going to do, revenge?]

"N-nah.… too troublesome…" Issei again coughed up blood as he raised his hands, "I bleed eh…. Man… I'll just wallow on despair as I replay _~Sengoku Oppai~_. Fuck, those bastards would probably laugh at me."

_Not that they would remember everything. _Basing from the way the Fallen Angel operated, Issei surmised that she would most likely avoid the humans knowing of her existence and his almost-murder, so she probably have something that could alter the memories of those that saw her with him.

[You're too forgiving.]

"Laying low is for the best…. Don't want to—"

[I still can't believe someone beat you in power and drove you out of the Dimensional Gap.]

"The universe is infinitely wide Ddraig; there are powers out there that surpass mine."

[If you say so…. Still, are you going to stay bloody dead here all night? Someone might see you.]

"Right." Issei then stood up as the wound on his chest vanished like nothing while the blood on his hands and on the pavement dispersed into red powder, disappearing into thin air. "Still, I'm depressed. My first girlfriend played with my innocent heart and even tried to kill me."

[Just play those damnable games that you usually play. I'm sure you would get back to your usual self in no time.]

"Thanks, Ddraig."

[No problem, partner.]

-000-

Walking through the academy hallways was a sleepless Issei, staggering as he walked towards his class. Even if he was late, he still has to attend so that his parents would not shout at him again; then again, it was just a few minutes. However, he could not help but be suspicious of their looks last night, surprised and somewhat relieved. They even hugged him, which was quite creepy. _Did something good happen?_

"Aaa ahaa, I'm still depressed. Not even the awesomeness of _~Sengoku Oppai~_ could break my melancholy. Man I hope those bastards have something new for me to watch." As he murmured useless stuff, he opened the sliding door of his class

"Issei Hyoudou's deat—"

As he opened the door, wide-eyed looks from his classmates and his teacher welcomed him. "Huh? Did I interrupt something?"

"Y-you! W-why are you here?" The History stared at him as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Huh? Of course, I'm here, I'm part of this class you know. Do you have dementia, _sensei_?"

"B-but."

Issei sighed and entered the class, ignoring the stuttering of his teacher. As he neared his table, he saw a vase with flowers in it.

"Is this bullying? I may be perverted, but this is too much."

"N-no… Hyoudou-san, it's just that, there was news that you had died from an accident and…. I don't really know anymore…" the History teacher gave an excuse, confusion marring his wrinkled face.

"Me, dead? As if I would die a virgin!" Issei announced proudly as he bumped his chest, breaking the weird atmosphere that permeated the classroom.

"Nicely said, Issei!" Motohama said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Our undying hero!" Matsuda added as he cheered with some of the boys in the classroom.

"Horrible!"

"And here I was, sorry for him."

However, the girls just shrieked and threw insults while the others just sighed.

The homeroom teacher groaned as he realized something. "There might have been some miscommunication. Sorry for the trouble, Hyoudou-san. I'll inform the Student Council and the faculty about this."

However, before the teacher could even exit the room, a girl of long crimson hair slammed the door open. She then looked left and right, searching for someone. Then she stopped and stared at him, and then zoomed towards his direction and hefted his uniform, his face close to hers as her beautiful face wore a delighted grin. "I want you."

"Eh?"

However, instead of an answer, the buxom girl hefted and dragged him out of the room.

"I still have class!"

-000-

"Umm… why am I here?" he said, but his question seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Issei was sitting in the middle of a luxurious sofa, surrounded by the school celebrities popularly known as the Occult Research Club. On his left was the crimson haired Rias Gremory with an eager look on her face as if a famous movie star was in front of her, as she held his left arm close to her large chest. On his right was Akeno Himejima, a buxom third-year with a long ponytailed, black hair and violets eyes, with a curious smile on her beautiful face, as she held his right hand on her soft thighs. On one corner, licking a lollipop was Koneko Toujou, a first-year girl with short white hair and hazel eyes, staring at him with an emotionless look on her face. Lastly, was a blond pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba, who was leaning on the wall near the door.

"My intuition was right, Akeno, he really is unique!" said Rias excitedly as she shook him, her breast pressing on his arms

_Ah happiness…. Wait, I shouldn't think of such things right now. I'm in a pinch!_

"Ara ara, he's sweating profusely." Akeno giggled, hiding her smiling cherry red lips behind her smooth hand.

"Are you after my chastity?"

"No. Pervert." Koneko answered with a close to a monotone voice, though in itself had a charm enough to melt the hearts of many.

Still, Issei slumped at the rejection.

"Issei Hyoudou, was it?" Rias asked, confirming his name.

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

"Umm…. A teenage boy?"

"Not that. What are you?"

"A patriot of all male desires?"

"Ara, it seems that he refuses to answer."

"How did you survive the encounter with the Fallen Angel?"

"Huh? Fallen Angel? Is that a class in an RPG?"

"This is hopeless…." Rias pressed her temples, seemingly frustrated.

"…. I could beat out the answer from him…." Koneko offered as she took the lollipop in her mouth and bumped her fist with each other.

"Huh? How could a cute little girl like you even do that?" Issei was quite curious. As far as he can see, she's just a delicate little girl that wouldn't even hurt a butterfly.

"…. He's pissing me off…." Koneko then bit through her lollipop as she crushed a nearby metal paperweight with her bare hands.

_Woah! That some strength your packin' there girl!_

"Not now, Koneko," Rias chastised and then turned to the blond pretty boy near the door and asked, "What do you think, Yuuto?"

"We won't get answers from him…" Yuuto said, seemingly sure of himself.

"What do the Student Council think about this?" Akeno asked as she tightened her hold of his hand.

"Sona also wants him…. Thankfully, I made her back out."

"So you're set on making him one of us?"

"Of course!"

"Ummm… what are you guys talking about…?" Issei said while thinking, _Crap…. They're on to me._

"Say, Issei-kun, do you want to become a Devil?"

"Huh? What are talking about? Devil? Is this a meet up for an MMORPG party?"

Rias turned to look at each of her club members, nodding to each other, as they stood up in front of him. "We're talking about this." Jet-black leathery wings then appeared on their back, flaunting their status as Devils.

_Damn, only one way out of this! Sorry if this might hurt your feelings._

"Waaaah!" He fell off his chair face first and then rolled and scurried backwards until his back hit the wall. "W-wings! R-real Devils! They're going to eat my soul!" He then stood up and ran towards the door, leaving the Occult Research Club with surprised look on their faces.

-000-

The reaction from Issei Hyoudou boggled Rias' mind, _Scared? Why would he, when he just survived an encounter with a Fallen Angel with no signs of harm?_

"Well, that went beyond our expectations," Yuuto said as he shrugged, hiding his Devil wings in the process, which was also done by the rest.

"Ara… I never expected him to be scared of us." Akeno tilted her head in confusion left and right.

"Did I miscalculate? I thought he already knew about our existence." Worried that she did something wrong was becoming prevalent in her thoughts, something that she never experienced before.

"… Liar…." Koneko gave her opinion.

"That's the only explanation," Rias agreed. Even with Koneko's fear of using _Senjutsu_, she still uses one of the disciplines of the art, which determines whether someone was lying, something that Rias was thankful of with the current situation.

"So what are we going to do?" Akeno asked.

"We'll wait for another chance. Koneko, get your familiar to monitor him."

"…. Yes…."

Now that she thought about it, the Fallen Angels were still at large. She could only hope that this time, she won't be too late.

-000-

"Whew, that was a pinch!" Issei said as he wiped the sweat off on his forehead. He was now outside of the academy gates after jumping over the wall, and thus, bypassing the guards.

[Do you really expect them to believe that?]

"Hey! That was perfect!"

[A scale of mine can act better then you.]

"Cheh, everyone is a critic."

[Are you going back to that human educational institution?]

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow. I'll just spend my day in the local bookstore reading gravure magazines."

Ddraig showed his dissatisfaction by sighing.

[You're just delaying the inevitable. Eventually, you have to give in or you could just kill them all.]

"I'll think about it when the time comes."

-000-

"The hell! It was no time at all!"

It was already night when he finished his research, so he went out of the bookstore and walked towards his home. It was then that the man in front of him suddenly appeared. He was wearing a trench coat and fedora hat, a Fallen Angel, flapping his one pair of black feathery wings in mid-air, looking down upon him.

"Hoooh, I thought Raynare already killed you…."

"Umm… What are you talking about?"

"Hmph… foolish human…. You should be running now instead of asking questions."

The guy in the trench coat fired a blue light spear towards him. Luckily, he managed to dodge it by rolling side wards.

"Woah there!" Issei said as he raised his hands for the guy to stop attacking while crouching. "Why do you want to kill me anyway? The mental damage Yuuma-chan did to me is already too much."

"Very well. Since you will be dying in the next few moments, I'll tell you. It is because you possess a dangerous _Sacred Gear_."

_Very villainy, I might say…. But, Sacred Gear? Does he know about Ddraig? _

_Sacred Gears_, also known as God's Artefacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon the human subjects of the God from the Bible, a method to equalize and surpass the power between those that worship him, against those that had powerful inherent abilities in which most were from different mythologies. These artefacts were also the reason that the God from the Bible's faith reached its current height in the world, becoming the most powerful faction within the local gods of this planet, as he created the _Sacred Gears_ as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth.

"_Sacred Gear_? What the hell are you talking about?" he lied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmph…. A pathetic human like you has no use of such information. Now die!"

The trench coat and fedora guy launched a deadly blue light spear; almost hitting Issei if he didn't rolled back and ran.

"Hie!" He kept dodging as he screamed, his clothes being torn as the deadly projectiles from the enemy kept grazing him.

"Quite agile, aren't you."

"Of course! Running away from angry women builds stamina and muscles!" he absentmindedly bragged.

[Partner, look out!]

A spear grazed his cheeks making him realize his stupidity. "Ahhhh shit! Let me go already!"

He continued to run, until he noticed that the attacks stopped.

"Hmm, what was the voice?" the Fallen Angel said, the spear in his hand ready for another attack.

"What voice?"

"There was another voice coming from you."

"Huh? Oh! That's just me practicing my ventriloquism. I was considering a career on being an entertainer during parties you see."

"Do I look like a gullible idiot to you?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Issei said smugly as he pointed at the Fallen Angel.

"Gah! You have incurred my wrath, foolish boy!"

"And you, you look like shit!"

"Damn you to hell!"

"Waah!"

And the fallen angel began his assault again, launching his attack at a much faster rate. Issei would've continued to evade the attacks until the guy tires, but there was something that made it impossible.

A banana peel on the road.

He slipped on a banana peel on the road while running and dodging the attacks of the Fallen Angel.

"Oh hell no! Not this!"

"A ha ha ha! Fate is with me! Die!"

Therefore, the blue light spear from the Fallen Angel pierced him through his chest, pinning his body on the concrete road.

_Not again…._

"Hmph. Pathetic."

A summoning circle then appeared in between Issei and the Fallen Angel, light coalescing in the middle as the members of the Occult Research Club appeared.

"We were too late, again." Rias cursed with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Oh, if it isn't a group of Devils, I think it's time for me to take my leave."

The flapping of wings was then heard as the Fallen Angel in a trench coat left.

"Hyoudou –san!" Rias rushed to his prone body with the rest of the group. She then gently took hold of his head, resting him on her soft thighs.

"Poor boy," Akeno said as she looked at him in pity.

"Can he still be reincarnated?" Yuuto asked, worried.

"I'll try." Rias tried to take something out of her uniform, but Ddraig stopped her.

[Don't, it would be useless.]

"Who's there?" Rias warily asked no one, vigilant with the rest f the group.

[I'm the kid's _Scared Gear_.]

All of them then stared at Issei's left arm.

"Ara, so he already awakened his _Sacred Gear_?"

"…. It talks… a rare type…."

"Why didn't he use it?"

"Because I don't want to?" Issei said, forgoing his act.

"Oh my, he's still alive."

"…Impossible…. Your heart was destroyed…."

"It might be his sacred gear that is keeping him alive." Yuuto reasoned.

"Don't worry, Hyoudou-san, if we turn you into a devil, you will recover."

"No…. need…"

Issei then rose from the ground as though he was blown by a strong wind below, removing the light spear stuck to his body. He then gently landed on the ground, after gliding as he descended, using one hand to cover the hole in his chest while the other hand gestured for the Devils to not approach him.

"Wait; let me heal first. Damn, this is the second time this week."

After a few seconds, Issei could feel his chest returning to normal. He then removed his hand from his chest and asked, "Is the guy in trench coat gone?"

"Y-yes," Rias answered, stuttering, but then she shook her head and asked, "What are you?"

"Oh! Umm.… I can't answer that. Well then, bye!" Issei then ran away like he never ran before.

-000-

"Osu! Motohama, Matsuda," Issei greeted as he sat on his chair in the class. It was the morning following the second incident of someone stabbing him on his chest by light-based weaponry.

"Yo, you alright? You never came back yesterday."

"Yeah. But what's up with one of the Academy's great ladies, Rias Gremory, dragging you out of the room?"

Issei waved a hand to signify that what happened yesterday was inconsequential. "It was just some inquiry; she's the president of the Occult Research Club so she thought that there was something supernatural about me coming to school when I was reported to have died."

"Yeah, really surprised about that yesterday."

"I know man; it was quite a shock hearing about you dying."

"Even my parents were surprised when I got home then night before yesterday. I never really thought about it, so maybe they also received the news and never got the time to inform the school about the false information"

"Oh, so that's why? I really thought we saw a ghost yesterday."

"Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Especially with all the enemies you gathered during your time of delinquency during middle-school, we always thought that someone would want to come back and stab you to death."

"You did a lot of crazy things, so you should be careful."

"I doubt it." Issei replied to alleviate his friends' worries.

"Still, when you think about it, someone must really hate you to play such an elaborate prank."

"Yeah man, it even involved the faculty and the Student Council."

"I won't delve on it anymore, got some problems you see…."

"Don't worry, my man, I just have the perfect remedy of your worries." Motohama wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled lecherously.

"Wait, you don't mean!"

"Yes! _Petal Rider Pinky_, starring Momo Momozono!" Matsuda answered with his own stupid smile.

"I must see it!"

"Fu fu fu, I know you would like it."

"We'll watch during our usual _gentleman's time_ after school."

"Oh! I can't wait for it! You guys are truly my friends!"

"Of course! We will stick with each until the end of our lives!"

"Comrades forever!"

"Issei! Issei Hyoudou! Are you there?" A call for his name stopped them from their rejoicing. It turned out to be Rias Gremory, who was in the door, looking for him.

"It's Rias-sama!"

"Why is she calling the trash, Issei?"

The usual menagerie of girls began.

"Issei!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

Matsuda and Motohama said respectively as they bumped their fists hard on his desk.

"I have no idea."

"Issei Hyoudou, come with me." the crimson haired senior said as she walked towards him.

"Umm… Gremory-senpai. I still have classes."

"Don't worry, just come with me." She then gave Issei a warm smile, melting the cold defence of his heart. Still, he persevered.

"Haaah…."

"Do I have to drag you again?"

It turned out that he didn't have any choice, so with nil reluctance he agreed. "I'm coming!"

His classmates began their tirades and insults again.

"Why, Rias-sama?"

"Die, Issei!"

"Go rot in hell, Issei!"

_Right…. Good friends…. _His so-called friends also joined the hate brigade,not that he could blame them, since if he was in their position, he would most likely do the same.

-000-

"Issei Hyoudou, I want you to become my servant," Rias stated in front of him, sitting behind her desk, as Issei stood in front of her.

"Is this some kind of S&M play?"

"No. You already know that we are Devils."

"Yeah…. I figured…."

"Yes, we apologize for yesterday since we thought you already know of us."

"…." Issei felt guilty of the way he acted.

"Let me reiterate, I want you to join my peerage."

"Why me?"

"Because you are special, one of the few blessed by a _Sacred Gear_. If you join us, we will protect you from those Fallen Angels who are trying to kill you."

"But—"

"I know," Rias interrupted before he could even reason his way out. "But even if you have a _Sacred Gear_ that revives you, the Fallen Angels would just come back again and might even steal that _Sacred Gear_ of yours."

_They think my regeneration is because of a Sacred Gear? Well… let's go with that._

"Well, what you say is tempting, but there's a catch right?"

"That's right; you have to be resurrected as a devil."

"Huh, why? It's not like I'm dead."

"Ah, you don't have to be dead or dying to be resurrected as a Devil. With this Evil Pieces," Rias held a red crystal-like pawn, "you will become a Devil. You will become a part of my Peerage and be under the protection of the Gremory Family, one of the 72 Pillars. In addition, I heard that you dream of having your own harem. If you become a devil and manage to rise from Low-Class Devil to become a High-class Devil, your dream will come true."

_Wait… What!? Shit, I really want to…, _he thought. However, he knows deep inside that something like him resurrecting into a Devil was impossible, unless…. "That would be impossible."

"So you deny my offer?"

Issei shook his head. "No. To be honest, I really want to. It's just that, using those evil pieces to resurrect me into Devil is impossible."

"Like I said, you don't have to die to be resurrected."

"Even so…."

"Why don't we try?"

Rias then stood up, took the red crystal-like Pawn, and placed it on his chest, seemingly absorbed by his body. Issei felt some tingling and a bit of an uncomfortable sensation, however, nothing happened. She then repeated it seven times more with the same pieces, but still, no change was discernible. She even used other pieces like a Rook, and a Knight, but still nothing.

"Impossible." Disbelief was on Rias face mirrored by her fellow Devils.

"See?" Issei then pressed his hand to his chest, light coalescing as he took out the pieces that were used on him. "Here, I'm sure you will find others."

"T-then maybe mutation piece is needed for you." Rias was now stuttering, unsure of the things that were happening. "Just wait and let me call my brother."

"Don't, it would still end up the same…."

Rias then fell to her chair and groaned in disappointment, somehow believing him.

"If it makes you happy, I'll join this club and maybe you would find a way in the future. For now, I'll just act like a temp and see what Devils do, and in return, you guys would help me of my Fallen Angel problem, deal?"

Hope welled up on Rias beautiful eyes as she answered, "Yes!" She then stood up and gestured to her fellow Devils. "Well then, let us formally introduce ourselves. I'm Rias Gremory, a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied, showing her status as a noble.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, please take care of me." The ponytailed, buxom senior bowed with an elegance of a true _Yamato Nadeshiko._

"…. Koneko Toujou…." The white haired girl gave a curt nod, her face showing little to no emotion.

"Yuuto Kiba, I hope we get along well." The blond, pretty boy smiled, also giving a nod

"Issei Hyoudou… glad to be here?" Still, Issei was unsure of his decision. He can only hope that things would turn for the better.

-000-

**Author's Notes**

This little story is a plot bunny that came to me while in the process of researching for the battle scenes for my other fic about _Medaka Box,_ _Normal_. The purpose of this fic is to get a glimpse of the happenings on the supernatural side with Issei as the protagonist, while Zenkichi was busy in Hakoniwa. In a sense, this would be a tie-in fic to _Normal _using the series _Highschool DxD_ as a template. So hopefully, in the future, I could make a sequel series to merge these two fics to create a story with a much more epic scope. In short, _Normal_ and _New Life_ are in the same universe.

Still my focus would be on _Normal_, so don't expect the same regular updates as the said fic.

Anyway, about the story, New Life is a what-if situation where Issei is the Great Red. I made liberties on defining the Apocalypse Dragon, making him an _Elder God_, but is still weaker than some of the _Outer Gods_ of the _Lovecraftian_ Pantheon. Some changes in the_ DxD_ universe will also be made so I hope that you, as the reader, would like it. Don't worry, Issei would not just one hit every opponent, I'll try my best to make the fights as interesting as possible.

Well then, that's all for now. I welcome any criticisms and reviews for the story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Being a Temp Devil

**Arc 1: The Great Red Awakens**

Disclaimer: Ichiei Ishibumi owns Highschool DxD and its characters.

**Chapter 2 – Being a Temp Devil**

"'What is a Devil?' would be the question in your mind now, right?"

"Umm… yeah…."

Issei was still in the Occult Research Club room, completely missing his class, a particular fact that made him nervous as he already had been absent yesterday; two absents in a row would be bad for his record. Even if he was not that serious with his education, he still wants to graduate and get a job. Then again, he had a decent excuse for being absent as Rias Gremory was the one who took him away, and she was a relative, either the daughter or granddaughter he doesn't really know, of the owner, thus, the chances of his homeroom teacher marking him absent was nil. Anyway, he was in a clubroom in the old school building surrounded by the school celebrities, about to receive a lecture from Rias about Devils and their works. He had an idea about the general definition of their race, but the specifics were still something of a mystery to him, then again, he wasn't interested on learning about different supernatural races, until Yuuma attacked him.

Rias then began explaining. As he could see, she said that pureblood Devils look exactly like humans, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will, which had been demonstrated to him already. However, there were exceptions, though what, she didn't say.

All Devils have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight, in a way, one can see them as superhuman since there were some humans who have such characteristics. In addition, as they are creatures of the night, Devils have the special ability to see clearly in the dark, night vision if one wants some generic and easy to understand name, and also have the ability of flight through their bat-like wings. All Devils have a unique ability called [Language], which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers, useful in his opinion… as he could use it to understand foreign _research material_ as he thought, _No more guessing what those blondes in foreign videos are saying anymore, fu fu fu._ However, with all the positives, there are drawbacks on being a Devil like their common weakness on anything that has to do with the Biblical God, as they can suffer nasty side effects, and light, pretty much common sense if one is familiar with the portrayal of Devils in the bible and popular culture.

She then explained their relationship other races related to them in terms of religion. First, she explained what Fallen Angels are since one attacked him. Since Fallen Angels are angels that originally served heaven that had been cast out to hell due to their wicked nature, the Devil had been battling them for control of the Underworld. Devils make pact with humans for a price in order to obtain power, whereas the Fallen Angels take control of humans to destroy the Devils. Moreover, the Biblical God had tasked many Angles with the goal of destroying both the Fallen Angels and Devils, thus, making a three-way standoff, which had been the case for a long time. In Issei's opinion, it's not that much different in comparison to the state the Gods of each mythology had reached after the Age of Gods.

She then explained the hierarchal system of the Devil, which is divided into four. First and the highest are the Ultimate-Class Devils, which includes Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Princes and Princesses, and Devil clan heirs. Next are the High-Class Devils that includes Marquis and Marchionesses, Margraves and Margravines, Counts and Countesses, Viscounts and Viscountesses, and Baron and Baronesses. Third are the Middle-Class Devils, which are usually Baronets and Baronesses, and Knights and Dames. Lastly are the Low-Class Devils that consists of commoners and reincarnated Devils. Therefore, when he, if a possible way would be discovered in the future, would be reincarnated as a Devil, then he would be a bottom feeder, far from the promise of having his own harem.

"I don't want to be a Devil no more…," Issei said at the realization.

"Oh? Why so, Issei?" Rias asked, curious.

"If I would be reincarnated, then I'll become a low-class Devil, I don't think I would be popular with the ladies with such a rank."

"Oh, then what about Yuuto here? He's a Low-Class Devil." She gestured to Yuuto.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, I'm a Low-Class Devil," Yuuto said with his lay killer smile.

"Does that mean that if I became a Devil, the ladies would flock on me like you?"

"Impossible, because you're a pervert," said Koneko in monotone, breaking the hope he gained.

"Ara, but Low-Class Devils can promote themselves to a higher ranking, you know. Therefore, if you become a High-class Devil, you can receive a set of Evil Pieces and gather your own Peerage, and since you're their master, they will do anything you say. Basically, you can have your own harem as you reach High-Class," Akeno said with her usual calming smile.

"Really? That's awesome! Then how could one increase his ranking?"

Rias then answered his question. According to her, there are three different ways to raise one's ranking: contracting, military accomplishments, and Rating Games. Contracting is by doing Devil jobs that is granting the client's wish, which includes having a high number of contracts completed, and or receiving high quality rewards. Devil contracts will garner points over time, but it is a gradual process unless the human customer is someone with great power and influence, such as a president or a leader of a country. It is considered to be the slowest method; also, a promotion through contracts is seen as more of a tradition. Military Accomplishments are obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations. This includes showing exceptional ability or skill in combat. By defeating high ranked enemies of the Devils, such as leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels, a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method; however, this route is unlikely in the current stalemate without a full-scale war. Lastly is the Rating Game, which includes earning high points, public esteem, and opinion in official Rating Games. This is the modern path for ascent in Devil society, as it was designed to promote and train new powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reborn Devils to hone and show off their skills and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to promotion. It is by far the best method to raise one's own ranking, in Rias' opinion.

"For now, you should familiarize yourself with the concept of contracting with humans, and just our luck. Koneko has an extra job that you can do."

"Heeh, before I start, what kind of requests you guys usually receive?"

"I don't really get that many clients myself due to me being a High-Class Devil. You see, the client must be worthy enough of my position to even summon me. Moreover, the request I get from such clients usually includes removing curses from a cursed item, or defeating a certain monster that is attacking them."

It was far from the image of a Devil Issei had. Then again, he couldn't really see them being cruel to humans, especially Rias.

"As for Akeno, her usual clients are either the bosses of huge corporations or rich wives, where she does a wide range of work that mostly consists of her taking away the stress of people living in the high society, from listening to their daily worries to drinking tea with them.

_Wow, a consultant!_

"With Koneko, her usual jobs range from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a _cosplay_ for a photo shoot."

_Well, she does have that image, to the point that she's almost similar to Yuki._

However…

"And Kiba?" Issei asked, somewhat suspicious, jealous, and a bit excited.

"Well, for Yuuto, his requests usually come from older women and working women who consult their stress with him or by having him cook for them."

_What the hell!?Is that the reason why he's so popular! Good looks, good attitude, and great personality, he's practically perfect! Shit! I'm so jealous!_

Nevertheless, regardless of his cursing, there's a little thought that had kept bugging him since they started talking about contracts.

"That's well and all, but I'm not a Devil yet, so I can't use the summoning circle."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you will find a way," Rias said with absolute trust on him.

"Haah…."

It seemed the time of him having his own harem was still far away from his grasps.

-000-

After Issei left, another meeting concerning him began in the Occult Research Cub Room.

"What do you think is his _Sacred Gear_?" Rias asked her fellow club members, members of her Peerage.

"A recovery type, and a strong one, too, if it could pretty much makes him survive a light spear to his heart," Akeno said.

"It also has its own consciousness; it might be one of those _Sacred Gears_ with a powerful beast sealed inside it," said Yuuto.

"But I never heard of a _Sacred Gear_ that can revive you from death and has its own will," Rias said, somewhat unsure.

"He may not be human." Koneko said with her usual monotone.

"Oh? I would know if he isn't one."

"But that's the only way we can explain the anomaly in him. It might be inherent with him, with his _Sacred Gear_ having another ability," Yuuto said, supporting Koneko's theory.

"Ah, I can understand your reasoning, Koneko. After he was stabbed by that Fallen Angel, he suddenly rose from the ground, not even moving at all until he was in air," Akeno said.

"Ah, I remember, he even glided before he landed."

"But the records say that he is normal; from Preschool, to Highschool, he never shown any unique ability." Rias said, trying to defunct the popular theory of Issei not being a human.

"He might be one of those humans that have an ability unrelated to _Sacred Gears_…," said Koneko.

"Hmm, maybe."

"Don't worry; since he already decided to stay with us, we will know soon."

-000-

Issei was kicking the pedal of his beloved mountain bike, Ultra Giga Max Super Mega MBX the 3rd, to the address written on a piece of paper on his hand. Since he can't use the summoning circle, he opted to go to the prospective contractor by using his bike.

As he arrived, he saw a regular residential building of two stories tall. He then knocked on the door the piece of paper lead him to in the second floor, where a man with long black hair and glasses opened it from inside and met him. He was a stereotype of the typical otaku, slovenly with no care of his own physical appearance, and face unshaven. Before he could even say a greeting, the man suddenly closed the door.

"Hey, what gives!?"

"I don't want to hear about your religion!"

"I'm not a door-to-door missionary!"

The man then opened the door and looked at him up and down.

"True, you look like loser."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" _Shit, even a guy like him thinks I'm a loser!_

"So why are you here?"

"Ah, you see, I'm here the grant your wish. I'm a temp Devil."

The guy, again, closed the door, hitting Issei's face in the process.

"Ow! Don't slam the door on my face!"

"I wanted Koneko-chan, not you!"

"She's busy! I'm here as a substitute."

"Go home, I don't want some guy."

Issei knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Please let me in!"

"No!"

"I'm not leaving, you know. I'm going to do this all night."

"Fine!"

The guy then opened the door, letting him in. As expected, the room was littered by anime related goods, junk foods, clothes, and other whatnots.

"You should have let me in the first place."

"Hmph, so what can you do."

"Ah… I don't really know…. What is your wish anyway?"

The anime otaku then went to a closet and pulled out a very familiar uniform.

"I wanted Koneko-chan to wear this."

"Oh, a North High uniform, and the winter one's too. So you were gonna make her cosplay as Yuki?"

"Hmmm, it seems that you are not just a loser. Yes, I wanted her to cosplay as Yuki and then carry me in her arms."

"Ohhh, that's pretty awesome! She does have a character similar to Yuki."

"Right?"

"You're practically a genius."

"You are a good man, what's your name?"

"Hyoudou."

"Yamazaki."

Both of them then shook hands as though they were comrades in a _shounen_ manga.

"But I doubt that you could grant my wish."

"Yeah, that would be wrong, in so many levels."

"So what can you do?"

Issei then began to think….

"I can make my left hand talk."

"Oh, like ventriloquism?"

"Yeah, only more awesome. Hey Ddraig! You awake there!"

[Huh? Is there anything interesting going on right now?]

"Oh? That is quite impressive."

"Right?"

[Oy, did you just wake me to amuse a human.]

"Don't insult the client, Ddraig."

[I think I'm going to cry….]

"Shut up."

"But it gets old easily, why don't you do a comedic duo skit."

"Sure, hey Ddraig, you up to it?"

[Do I have a choice?]

"Nope."

[I thought so.]

"Well here goes. Why did the math book look so sad?"

[Umm… Why?]

"Cause he had a lot of problems!"

[….]

"…."

"You suck."

The sound of crying can be heard from his left hand. [Why? What did I do to deserve this?]

"Hey, it was good…, right?"

"Do you have any other talents?"

"Don't ignore my question!"

[Why!?]

"You're a Devil right, so why don't you do your magic mumbo jumbo."

"I'm just a temp actually, but maybe I should try."

He then positioned his arms to his side as though forming an orb. "Ka… me… ha… me… Ha!"

"Nothing."

[Nothing.]

"A he he, as if I could do something like a _Kamehame_ wave." Issei scratched the back of his head in shame.

"Then don't do it in the first place! Still, you seem to be a fan of Dragon Ball. However, to consider yourself to be a true fan is another thing."

"That comment is something that I could not let pass, Yamazaki. When I was a child, I would play with my friends, shouting that I would defeat Cell. My neighbor even mimicked his voice, making us run!"

"Ohh, that's pathetic. As for me, I can even remember me playing with my make believe _Kinto'un_ _Cloud_ while waving a stick."

"Oh yeah…. The how about his, during one of my birthdays, we watched the last episode of the Freeza saga while singing, 'Chala! Head Chala.'"

"Hmph, I admit, that is pretty awesome. But do you own all the volumes of the manga!" Yamazaki then opened a closet full of manga volume of the said series.

"Hmph, I still have the cassette tapes and VCD's of every episode."

"Heh."

"Heh."

They grinned at each other, recognizing each other. They then clutched hands with excitement clear on their faces.

"You're impressive, my friend."

"You too, comrade."

"Why don't have a gentleman's discussion of Dragon Ball."

"Sure."

And so, Issei and Yamazaki began a lengthy discussion, ignoring the cries of Ddraig. It was almost three o'clock in the morning that he managed to go home and sleep.

-000-

"Please wake up, darling. If you don't I'll kill you."

"Ummm… _oppai_," Issei mumbled, woken up by his _moe _digital alarm clock in _yandere_ mode. "Huh, what's this?"

He felt something soft on beside him, on his hands, squishy and tender, like meat, but more awesome.

"Iyah!"

"Eh?"

"Fu fu fu, that was uncalled for, Issei."

_That voice. _Issei then opened his eyes, where a vision of beauty unparallel by any of the AV actresses he had watched before assaulted his retinas, burning the memory in the D Drive of his brain. "_Buchou_!"

"Oh you call me that like now…. Good, that means that you're getting comfortable as a member of the club."

She was as naked as the day she was born, her private parts covered by his very long, crimson hair, which only increased her allure.

"I'll kill you…. I'll kill you…"

"Could you please turn your alarm clock, Issei?"

"Ah, s-sure." He then reached to his alarm clock and pressed the button to stop its function.

_What the hell happened!? Did I do it? Did I graduate? Am I no longer a cherry boy? _He then shook his head, hitting it. _Gah! Why can't I remember anything! Curse you, brain!_

"Issei, are you up!?" He heard the voice of his mother, her steps getting louder as she neared the room. "When did you get home!? You'd better have a good explanation!"

"Wait a minute! Don't come in! I'll just come down by myself!"

"Is it your mother?"

"Kyaaa! _Buchou_! Please put on a blanket first!" He tried to pull the blanket to cover the crimson haired beauty in front of him, but he ended up slipping on the cloth, falling to her supple body, specifically her large breasts. _Hmm, oppai…. Wait! Now is not the time of think of such glorious thing!_

"Are you watching porn again? I told you already to stop that!" The door then opened. "I'm glad that you're not a delinquent anymore, but this alternative is not—"

"Ah, Good morning," Rias greeted.

His mother stopped talking. Though he can't see her since he was still engrossed with Rias' breasts, he was sure that disbelief was on her face.

"… Hurry up and get ready…." He heard his mother speak in monotone and then slammed the door shut, running down the stairs. "Father, Issei… he—"

"What's the matter, mother? Is he masturbating this early in the morning again?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sex….."

"What's wrong, mother, calm down!"

"Interracial! Inter… Issei!"

"Is he watching interracial porn?"

"No, h-h-he, he has a naked foreign girl in his bed!"

_This is so embarrassing! Why do they have to shout everything! _Issei said to himself. He then felt Rias' hand caressing his chin, lifting his head up to look at her.

"Really, your family is so energetic in the morning."

She then smiled, making him blush.

"Umm… _buchou_?"

"Hm? What is it?"

A smile that made him think of something glorious.

"Can I see your br—" Rias suddenly poked his nose, stopping him from completing his erotic request.

"If you want to see them badly, that's fine with me."

_Such beautiful words, I never thought Japanese could produce such a beautiful sentence. _It was a glorious thought; however, he still had an important question to ask. "Why are you here, _buchou_?"

"Hmm?" Rias stood up from his bed and walked towards his desk, where her clothes were. She then took her lacy panty to put it on, earning Issei a glorious show. "I want to know how your job went and your reaction to it. However, it seemed my worries are unfounded."

_Ah, so it's only because I'm a prospective servant for her. I figured. _Issei released a wistful sigh.

"Issei Hyoudou.… Hmm…. Can I call you Issei?" she asked as she finished putting on her bra and was now in the process of buttoning her blouse.

"Ah… of course, _buchou_!"

"Umu." She nodded. "Well then, please take care of me, Issei!"

Issei's heart skipped a bit at her radiant smile.

-000-

"What is this? What the hell is this!?"

"Not with him! Not of all people!"

"No, I won't believe this, not with that lowlife!"

"Rias-oneesama, why!?"

"The world is ending, the apocalypse is nigh!"

"Fuck you, Issei Hyoudou!"

Issei expected such an outcome really…. With him walking to school with the school's number one idol, violent reactions were inevitable. However, he couldn't help but be smug at the attention, flaunting the glorious event to those that were concerned with a grin. Still, there was something that been bugging his mind.

"Umm, _buchou_, what did you do with my parents?" Issei asked, ignoring the angry shouts from everyone.

Yes, he was thinking about the weird actions of his parents as they received Rias before the breakfast table. They were wobbly, speaking unnaturally, as if they were under the influence of something.

"Oh, that? It's Hypnotism; Devils have magical powers and what I used is just one of them."

"Eh? That's pretty neat."

"Don't worry; it will wear off from them in no time."

"If you say so."

As they entered the building proper, Rias, who was walking ahead of him, stopped.

"Well then, I'll just send someone to get you later."

"Someone?"

"Well then, see you after school."

Rias then left for her class.

At the moment that she was gone, he was suddenly punched in the face, launching him to a nearby pillar of the school building. Unlike the other regular schools in Japan, the school building of Kuoh academy was of unique design, an old stylistic architectural concept with large glass windows and cylindrical pillars at the entrance, giving off a high-class feeling to those that walk through it. Then again, he should not think of architecture at the moment, as he must confront those that did violence to him.

"Issei, you bastard! You betrayed your comrades in the loser's alliance!"

"Mah, calm down, Matsuda."

"Motohama!"

"First let's make him explain. So, Issei, what's going on? What the hell happened for such an awesome event as the school's idol to walk with you to school!?"

"Matsuda, Motohama," Issei said, his cheeks red from the attack by Matsuda.

"What, Issei?"

"Have you guys ever seen real breasts?"

"Gah!"

"Uwah!"

_Your tears, they taste of so sweet…. He he he he._

-000-

"So he's the one?"

Leaning on a pillar was Sona, her childhood friend. She is a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Like her, Sona Sitri is a High-Class Devil from the Sitri Clan and a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. She is also the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and the heiress to her clan. In a way, Rias has a form of rivalry with her.

"Good day, Rias."

"Good day, Sona."

"It's not like you to impulsively bring someone into your household, especially when that someone is not even a Devil, yet."

"It's not? Then why are you also interested in him?"

"Let's forget about that." Sona waved her hand to change the topic. "So why isn't he a Devil yet?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I even used all my remaining pieces on him. Though how he managed to take them out from his body on his own is a mystery"

"Oh? Does this mean that he might be of Queen Level, or maybe more?"

"I doubt it. He said that reincarnating him into a Devil is impossible, well for now at least."

"A Mutation Piece candidate perhaps?"

"I already proposed that same thing to him, but he still says otherwise. Not that I won't try it, I've already requested to my brother to send me some Mutation Pieces."

"Hmm, impossible to reincarnate as a Devil…. Maybe he's a God."

"Impossible…" Rias shook her head, but thinking deeply on it... "Right?"

"I don't know, but it's a valid theory. It is known that Evil Pieces cannot reincarnate Gods, Buddhas, and Dragon Gods into Devils even with a Mutation Piece."

"A God, huh…"

"It's only a theory, and even then, the chances are low. What God would even let himself assume human form and constitution and live a human life? And even then, records show that he is a regular human. However, you still would get your hands full on him, an infinite potential maybe."

"Well, if you say so. Still, regardless of our talk, I still like him. It's like I got myself a silly little brother."

Rias smiled as she turned to gaze upon Issei, who was bickering with his friends.

-000-

"She said that she would send someone… I wonder who?"

_I hope it's Akeno-senpai, or maybe Koneko-chan! Ohh, I can't wait!_

He then heard the girls of his class squeal.

"Huh?" He turned to look.

"Kiba-kun!"

It turned out to be the handsome prince, Yuuto Kiba. The girls surrounded him; all having love struck looks on their eyes.

"Keh, Fuck off." He cursed in jealousy. _Die, popular guy!_

"Excuse me for a bit."

"Of course, Kiba-kun!"

"It's a humble place, but make yourself comfortable."

Yuuto then waved his hands at him. "Hello."

"Huh? What do you want?"

_Kih! Wipe that smile off your face will you! _

"I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory. Will you come with me?"

"No way! Kiba-kun and Hyoudou the pervert!"

"He'll corrupt you, Kiba-kun."

"I'll never accept them as a pair."

Issei stood up and took his bag. "Hmph. Even if they are girls, I'll get pissed if they keep spouting nonsense."

As they began their walk to the old school building, Yuuto asked him a question.

"So, what do you think of becoming a Devil?"

"It's okay, though I never managed to get a contract from that guy last night."

"Of course you won't, you're still not a Devil."

"Ah…. A ha ha, you're right; still, if I do become one, I want to be summoned by pretty girls…. He he he."

"Hmm, well there's that."

"Say, what's it like? What's it like to be summoned by women."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay! What kind of answer is that?"

_Is that the composure of the handsome guy?_

"You're funny. Oh well, here we are."

As they opened the door, Issei saw Koneko on a chair, eating a Japanese sweet.

"Oh, you're here."

A petite body and a _loli_ face, the super combination struck Issei like a thunder. _Yamazaki is right, she is the ultimate Lolita moe!_

"A ha ha, hello."

He then heard the falling drops of water from the shower, letting him know that there was someone using it. _A shower? In the clubroom?_ _Why didn't I notice this yesterday! My goodness! Is this a sudden barrage of sexual situations? Thank you! _He could see the silhouette of perfection on the curtain, lines so beautiful that they were an art of their own.

He then saw Akeno approach the shower room.

"President, I brought you your clothes."

"Thank you, Akeno."

"Rias-senpai! Wet look _Buchou_! Ahhh, I'm glad I became a temp! What fantastic clubroom this is!" He couldn't help but shout and wiggle for joy at the prospect of being in a club with such things.

"Creepy face."

However, that unmerciful comment from the white-haired _loli _broke his excitement. "Huh?" However, before he could say something, Akeno noticed his presence.

"Ara ara, look who's here."

Voluptuous body, and a mature atmosphere, Issei couldn't help but be giddy from the attention he was getting from her.

"How's the job? Was it too hard?"

"A ha ha ha, it's alright."

"I'm glad."

_So awesome!_

"Thanks for waiting." Rias then came out of the shower, fully dressed, wiping the wetness off her hair with a towel. "Sorry, I spent the night in your place, so I have to."

"A ha ha, no problem, it never troubled me."

"Well, then since everyone's here, how about you tell us what you think of your experience."

"Well… it's not bad…. But you see, I actually expected more…." _Something more erotic_,Issei added in his thoughts. _Not a talk with a fellow fan, not that it was that bad…. Still..._

"More?"

"A ha ha ha, forget what I said."

"Hmm, that's good, well then, how about you show us your _Sacred Gear_."

"My what?" he lied.

"_Sacred Gear_."

"What's that?"

"Issei, please don't lie. I know you don't trust us that much yet, but please heed my request."

Issei groaned in resignation. "It's nothing special, really."

"Regardless, please show us."

Nodding, he manifested Boosted Gear on his left hand, though its form was still that of Twice Critical.

"Twice Critical…? Then how come you could revive from a light spear to your heart?"

"Oh that? I don't really know…. It just happens." He lied again, shrugging.

"Really?"

"Really… I don't even know why it happens. Still, it saved me many times in the past so I'm quite thankful to it."

"Is that also the reason why you said that you can't be reincarnated as a Devil with the Evil Pieces?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you're not a God."

_Crap!_

"God? Are talking about the Biblical God or something?"

"There are many Gods in this world, Issei. From the Myriad Gods, the Norse Gods, the Greek Gods, the Biblical God, the Chinese Gods, all those mythologies and beliefs, their Gods are real, there are even Dragon Gods."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you think I'm one of these Gods that you mentioned."

_Crap! Why are these people so sharp!? I haven't even done anything yet!_

"A ha ha ha, you're surely joking, _buchou_. If I'm a God, I would have my own harem right now. I doubt I would even go to school."

"Saying he's a God is too farfetched, buchou. I don't think a pervert like him, is one." Koneko gave her opinion, eating another sweet.

"Maybe he's one of those humans that have abilities," Yuuto said.

"Most likely," Akeno agreed.

_Phew!_

"Well, even so, when you become a Devil, I'm sure you'll become a huge asset to the household. I'm expecting a lot of things from you, Issei." Rias said, with great expectation for him clear on her beautiful face.

-000-

"Do you really think he is a God, Rias?" Akeno asked after Issei left for his next job.

"I'm fifty percent sure…."

"Still, I don't think Gods could possess _Sacred Gears_," Yuuto said.

"Maybe he stole it," said Koneko.

"I don't think someone like him could so something like that," said Rias, defending Issei. From her interaction with him, chances of his being such a person are low. He may be a pervert, but a crook he is not.

"And his _Sacred Gear_ even referred to him as partner," Akeno agreed.

"Wait, his _Sacred Gear_ spoke…," said Rias in realization.

"And?"

"His _Sacred Gear_ is Twice Critical… or looks like one. I think he has the Boosted Gear."

"A Longinus," Koneko said in her usual monotone.

"It fits the description that I know. A gauntlet that looks like twice critical, but it has its own consciousness, the Red Dragon."

"And from the way it addressed Hyoudou-san, I think he knows how to use it." Yuuto concluded as he narrowed his eyes. "But why does he lie?"

"I heard from some sources that he was a delinquent back in middle-school," Akeno said, though a bit unsure from her tone.

"Delinquent? Those that skip school and hang out in convenience stores?"

"No, worse. The violent kind."

"Really? He doesn't look like one."

"Well, I only heard about it so I can't really confirm it. But chances are he decided to get out from that violent world and lies so that people wouldn't know. Maybe it was also the time he awakened his _Sacred Gear_."

"If so, other factions would have known already and the Fallen Angels would have acted sooner," Rias concluded from Akeno and Yuuto's talk.

"Like I said, I can't confirm it. Most that what I said are only suppositions."

"So, what do you think _buchou_?" Yuuto asked.

"Regardless of his past, I still want him. Even if he isn't a God, an ability user with a Boosted Gear is still a scary combination."

All three members of her Peerage nodded, agreeing with her.

-000-

"Mil-tan, what kind of name is that?"

He was in another contract job. Since he requested a female contractor this time, he was given the address of a girl named Mil-tan.

"Maybe she's one of those _genki_ girls, or maybe she's a _goth loli_…. Ho ho ho, I getting excited just by thinking about it."

He was in front of a large house in a rich residential area far from his place, which he had reached by using his bike. He then pressed the doorbell. "Good afternoon, sorry for the wait. I'm the temp Devil… "

"The door is unlocked, please come in."

_A guy's voice?_ he thought after he heard the deep voice.

He then heard huge, rhythmic, thumping noises of someone walking towards the door.

_Maybe it's her father…. Damn! What excuse should I say? He might even think I'm a boyfriend of his daughter._ Not that it was a bad thought, but the prospective lashing that he would get from an angry parent was not.

In panic, he looked down to avoid the wrath of the contractor's father. "I—"

"Welcome nyo~"

"Nyo~" he echoed. As he looked up, he saw the most terrifying thing he had seen in his mortal life, a grown man with a body builder's body wearing a very skimpy magical girl costume. He even has a wig on.

"I've been waiting for so long nyo~"

It took all of his power not to run and scream. "Y-your wish…" However, it did not prevent him from shaking in fear and stuttering.

"Oh, I want you to turn Mil-tan into a Magical Girl nyo~" he said as he skipped and spun, flipping up the very short skirt that he was wearing.

_What the fuck is that bulge? Shit, I think I'm going to puke._ He could feel his lunch and breakfast in his stomach rising up, his body trying to deny the horror in front of him. _He's even worse than that guy_, he thought remembering a certain Outer God. Still, regardless of his feelings, he had a job to do. However there was something more important than the job, and that's to try his hardest to fix the delusional magical girl fan in front of him, for the good of the universe, for the good of humankind, and for the good of his own sanity.

"Mil-tan, you need to go to a different world to achieve that." _Like a planet ruled by eldritch abominations_, he added in his thoughts.

"I've been to another world, but no one has the ability to give Mil-tan magical powers…"

"You actually went!?" _Shit, even those guys can't even fix this monstrosity in front of me!_

However, shouting out was a bad decision as Mil-tan muscles began flexing, veins showing in his temples. "Give Mil-tan…" He clenched his fist. "Please give Mil-tan fantasy power nyooooo~!"

_Agghhh! I'm going to be killed!_

-000-

Issei sighed.

_That took a lot out of me…. A lot…._

In the end, he never fulfilled Mil-tan's wish, not that he had plans of making it true. Therefore, in the end, the muscle man in magical girl's clothes made him watch the anime, _Milky Spiral 7: Alternative_, until daybreak. Since such an undertaking took a lot of his sanity and willpower, he decided to forgo class for the day and sit out on the park to relax.

"Hawa!" A girl suddenly tripped in front of him, her white panties showing.

_White panties get!_

Looking closely, the girl was about sixteen years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, which fell on the pavement, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, where he could see a bible, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She was also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck.

_Awesome! A cute sister!_

"Ouu… Why did I trip?"

Issei shook his head to compose himself from such amazing vision and said, "A… Are you okay?" He then reached out his hands to help her, which she gladly took.

"Ah… Thank you very much."

_Huh? _

"Are you okay? Here's your headdress." He then handed her her white veil.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled as she gratefully thanked him, making Issei blush.

_Cute…_

"Umm… are you alright?"

"Ah!" He woke up from his cuteness-induced catatonia and looked around to find a topic for a discussion. He then saw then saw a suitcase open with its contents haphazardly lying on the concrete pavement. "Y-your suitcase… I'll help you."

"Ah its fine, I can get it myself."

"Hahh" He then saw a panty and took interest of it, picking it up to look more closely. _Cute and innocent… signs of a very pure girl…._

"Ah… wha!?" The girl took it from his hands as soon as she noticed what he was doing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized while kneeling on the ground, her back facing him, pulling up her dress up to the point that her panties were showing. She then took several breaths to calm herself as she stood and turned to face him. "Ah… You saw a bad side of me."

_On the contrary, I think a saw a very good side of you. Too good that it's burned to my eyes._ He even suspected that if he died and his eyes were used for a transplant, the newest owner would see flashbacks of such a glorious image. _Seeing panties all the time… awesome!_

"Are you travelling…?" Issei asked after he stopped grinning from his delusions.

"Umm… no, I've been appointed to the church in this city… but I got lost on the way… I'm not used to the language so I'm quite reluctant to ask for directions."

Just as she said, her Japanese was not perfect, halting even, with the occasional English in between the Japanese words. The only reason Issei could understand her was because of his unique condition.

"If you're looking for the church, I know where it is. Would you like me to take you?"

"For real!? The lord really points the way!"

If he were a Devil, he would have been damaged by now.

"Well then, let's go!"

However, before they could proceed, they heard someone crying. As they turned around, they saw a boy, who tripped on the pavement, with a scratch on his knee, crying. The blonde sister then ran to him, concerned.

"Are you okay? A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this." She then placed her hands over the boy's wound, where a green light formed, healing it.

_A Sacred Gear? _

"Right! Your wounds are healed, so you should be fine now."

A woman then came, most likely his sister. "Yoshi-kun, where did you go!?"

"Ah, that _onee-chan_ over there! She healed my injury!"

"It looked like he fell, so I helped him."

She may be hard to understand, but the look on the boy's sister was unwarranted. "You shouldn't be talking to strange people, let's go."

"Oy! She—"

However before he could take action, the blonde sister stopped him, taking hold of his right hand. "It's fine."

"Do you understand what she said?"

"I don't…. But I know…," she said with a very sad look on her eyes.

_Huh?_

"Thank you, _onee-chan_!"

Well, at least the boy had some manners.

"He said thank you."

As the boy waved his hands, she also did the same, the sad look on her eyes now gone.

"Sorry, I get meddlesome sometimes."

"Still, that girl has a bad personality, even though you healed her brother."

"Being disliked by others is normal; I'm used to it…."

_What happened to her?_

"By the way, what was that?"

"Oh, it's my power of healing. It's an amazing power granted to me by God."

_God… huh…_

"Well, let's go then. This way."

"Yes, please take care of me!

But before they could even take three steps, the sister tripped, "Kya!" letting go of her suitcase.

"Let me help you with that."

After some minutes of walking, they finally reached the church. It was in the outskirts, with trees surrounding it. When he thought about it, the place was a perfect hiding place.

_It can't be…. _

_Nah, I'm just thinking too much._

"Ah, this is it! I'm so glad."

The smile on her face, it was something else. If Rias had a smile that of a devil, sexy and inviting, then the sister in front of her was like that of an angel, pure and innocent.

"Well, then I'll take my leave."

"Eh!? Please wait! You've taken me all the way here; you should let me repay you in kind! At least stay for tea…"

"Sorry, I still have an appointment." If the others of the club found out about him entering a church, the headquarters of their enemy, they might get angry with him.

"But…."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, my name's Issei Hyoudou, but you can call me Issei. And you are?"

"I'm Asia Argento! You can call me Asia."

"Well then, Sister Asia, till next time."

"Yes! I hope to see you again soon, Issei-san."

_What a good girl._

-000-

As he went to visit the clubroom for the day and report his failure, a meeting was taking place. It turned out that a Devil Archduke passed down an order of suppression. He was then enlightened about the situation.

Rouge Devils, servant Devils that had betrayed their masters and acted alone like wild dogs. There was a law to destroy these types of Devils if found. According to Akeno, there was a rumour that a Rouge Devil hides on an abandoned mansion nearby and hunts humans at night. Their mission was to subdue the hiding Rouge Devil who was eating humans.

The stench of blood and overripe fruit permeated the air as they arrived at the said abandoned mansion, the atmosphere creepy with the fog.

"Issei, this is a good chance for you to watch us Devils in battle. However, let me explain first about each servant type's traits."

"Traits?"

"I've already explained the relationship between Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angels. In the prolonged war, no matter which side, they were all exhausted. On the Devil side, we lost a lot of pure blood and we couldn't rally the armed forces. So we started a process to train a few elites called Evil Pieces."

They now entered the mansion, walking through its decrepit hallways looking for the Rouge Devil.

"You know Chess, right?"

"Yeah, it's similar to _shogi_, isn't it?"

"The pieces in chess are King, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has its own traits. For the same reason, each servant Devil undergoes training in a different ability. Although they don't have a lot of skills, they are very powerful in the ones that they know."

"So specialization, similar to RPG jobs and classes?"

"Nice one, Issei, you're quite smart."

"He he, thanks."

"They are similar, even in popularity, to the point where even now, as an Evil Piece, they are being used in a strength competition called Rating Game between the nobility ranks."

"Oh yeah, you explained that the day before yesterday. With it, Low-Class Devils can promote themselves in the hierarchy."

"I'm glad you remembered. Simply speaking, it's a servant Devil on the game board that does the actual battle like a large scale, live chess game. However, it's to the point where this could influence a Devil's position and their nobility ranks."

Rias then opened the door, releasing much of the stink that they had already been exposed to, making Issei scrunch up his nose. It smelled like rotting fruit, sweet and stinky that could make any normal human puke.

"So, have you guys participated in the Rating Games?"

"We haven't appeared in the Arena yet," Yuuto answered.

"To be a participant, you need to meet certain requirements," Rias added, thanking Yuuto with a nod.

"Hooh, then if possible, what piece would I be?"

"I was—"

A rumbling sound interrupted Rias, the sound of something huge approaching them.

"It's coming."

"This place smells like corpses," Issei said.

A smell that reminded him of that monstrosity.

"Rogue Devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!" Rias bravely announced.

Something was then thrown from the darkness, hitting the floor nearby Issei.

It was a corpse.

A corpse of a woman half eaten, with only its upper body left.

A piece of meat, as it died an inhuman death.

"What a nice scent. Just like your hair, your flesh must be fresh and red, right? I really want to eat it."

A figure of a naked woman then came out of the shadows, taunting Rias. Issei would've been excited of the scene if not for the ghastly atmosphere surrounding them, somewhat reminding of…

…..

It then came out fully. It was a woman with the lower half of a four-legged beast, carrying large lances in each of her hands. She could have been beautiful if not for malice on her face and her ugly lower half.

Therefore, she was an it.

He would've acted surprised, but the reminder of his far flung past was stopping him from doing so.

"An appearance that lacks etiquette, it fits you well." Rias taunted, unflinching, as though the monstrosity in front of her was not a threat.

"What a pretentious little girl. Should I stain your body with fresh blood like your crimson hair?" It grinned, its sharp fangs showing, and its saliva dripping from its mouth.

"So it is true that the smaller the dog, the louder the bark."

"You bitch!" The Rogue Devil began its attack by wielding the lances that it was carrying, in an attempt to gorge Rias.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes." Yuuto answered Rias' call, rushing to the enemy, with no weapon in hand.

"Issei, I'll continue with the lecture then," she said, not even worried of the blond male.

Issei saw the Rogue Devil trying to pierce Yuuto's body, but he evaded it completely, jumping to the right.

"Yuuto's role is a Knight."

Light then coalesced in both if his hands; dodging the enemy's attacks with such speeds, that a normal human would've been mind boggled.

"A Knights main ability is speed, and Yuuto's strongest weapon is…"

Then a sword appeared in each of his hands, both powerful looking. He then leaped over the huge enemy and decapitated its arms, making it scream in pain, landing behind it.

"A technique created by combining unpredictable speed and the mastery of swordsmanship."

"You little bug!" The Rogue Devil turned around, trying to squish Yuuto with one of its beastly feet.

However, Koneko ran to Yuuto's side, stopping the descent of the large foot with her super strength.

"You are not worried."

"…." Issei never answered as he silently watched the battle in front of him.

"Anyway, Koneko's role is Rook."

The concrete under Koneko's foot cracked and broke, burying her tiny feet on it, a testament to the strength of the enemy. Regardless, she pushed it upwards, overpowering it. However, the Rogue Devil used the force generated to whip Koneko with its tail, launching her to the wall, making cracks on it.

"The Rook's trait is insane strength and defence. Therefore, that attack will not work on Koneko."

Just as Rias said, Koneko was unaffected by attack, no pain whatsoever showing on her Lolita face. She then ran until she was below the Rogue Devil and then jumped, launching a devastating attack under it, throwing her enemy towards the wall, breaking through it, burying the Rogue Devil in rubble.

"How can it be… this band of youngsters…," said the Rogue Devil behind the rubble, its face bloody and broken.

"So weak," Koneko said somehow breaking Issei from his reminiscence.

_Note to self, never ever pick a fight with Koneko-chan._

"And lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, club president. Hee hee… How should I do this?" Akeno said in a singsong voice, approaching the downed body of the Rogue Devil.

While she was doing so, Issei noticed the decapitated arm of the Rouge Devil moving on its own behind them. Already knowing its goals, he place one hand behind him and formed a small orb of red in one of his fingers. Without looking, he launched it, obliterating the hand into nothingness. The others, who were busy with the battle, did not notice his actions.

"Akeno's role is Queen." Rias began her explanation, not even knowing the harm that she may had experienced.

_You're too careless, buchou. Is it pride?_ Issei thought as he continued to watch the proceedings of the battle

"Unforgivable," the Rouge Devil groaned.

"Ara? Still so energetic…" the look in Akeno's eyes changed, as if a switch had been flipped. "In that case, is this level of attack okay?" As she was smiling a carefree smile, lightning then came out of her raised right hand, which went up, continuously striking down the Rogue Devil, making it shriek in pain.

"Having all the abilities of a Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and the Rook, she is the invincible club vice president."

The electrocution then stopped, the Rogue Devil's skin burned to crisp, flaking where the red meat inside can be seen in-between. However, it was still alive, gritting its teeth in pain.

"Ah, looks like you can still continue. How long can you keep this up?" Akeno said as she smiled at her handiwork, her cheeks red from excitement.

"Akeno specializes in attacking her opponent with magic power."

"It feels like Akeno-senpai is even more fearsome than usual," he said as he noticed the unusual behaviour from Akeno.

"Of course, since Akeno is the ultimate S class!"

_A sadist! Akeno-senpai is a sadist!_

Issei then saw Akeno lick her own lips as she raised her right hand to launch another lightning attack.

Issei couldn't help but shake in fear at the spectacle.

"It's okay, the vice president is very gentle with her allies," Yuuto said to calm him down. However, when he looked back, he saw Akeno laughing, enjoying her work.

_I doubt it…_

As she finished, the enemy now charred black, she said, "It seems like it's still not enough. I'll let the president have the final blow then," talking like what she did was just natural for her, with a smile on her face. It turned out the Rogue Devil was still alive.

_Scary! Akeno-senpai is scary!_

Rias then approached the enemy. "Do you have any last words?"

"Kill me."

"So… then, dust to dust." Her eyes became slits, demonic, showing that she was a true Devil, as a large ball of crimson energy appeared on her right hand. She then threw it to Rogue Devil without remorse or second thoughts. After a few seconds, the ball disappeared, only a hole remaining on the floor, the Rogue Devil gone.

_So this is a battle of the Devils…_ Even if this event seemed unpleasant at first, Issei was glad that he came.

He was quite impressed.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Still, he still had to ask a question.

"By the way, _buchou_…"

"What is it?"

"We were interrupted earlier… but what is my role?"

"Oh, you? I wanted you to be my pawn."

"Huh? A pawn…?"

"I think a pawn that can regenerate is perfect. Isn't it?"

_Umm…. Even if I'm not yet a Devil…, it still hurts to know that I'm the lowest in rank…._

-000-

**Author's Notes**

This chapter is pretty much an info dump concerning the Devils, which I know you readers are already familiar with, so I apologize if this may be a bit boring.

That's all for now. Again, thank you for all the reviews, the follows, and the favs as they encourage me to write more. I also welcome any criticisms and reviews. Thank you for reading and good day.


	3. Chapter 3 - Angel Fall

**Arc 1: The Great Red Awakens**

Disclaimer: Ichiei Ishibumi owns Highschool DxD and its characters.

**Chapter 3 – Angel Fall**

It was the morning after the battle with the Stray Devil and his third day of being a temp Devil, another day of his new life.

As he turned and tossed to get a new comfortable position on his bed within the nurse's office, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep, he felt something soft. It was déjà vu, as he had already experienced such a thing just the other day. Excited of the prospect of such a repeat, he opened his eyes. He was not disappointed as there in front of him was a naked, crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory, sleeping beside him on the same bed; her breasts just inches from his face. Overcome by his instinct, he opened his eyes wider to imprint her well-endowed chest in his brain. He then moved his face closer, his eye almost touching her _it_ when he heard a voice.

"Uuu~"

Looking up, he saw Rias slowly opening her eyes. She then sat up. "Ah, Issei… good morning," she said as she rubbed her eyes, facing him.

In guilt and fright, Issei wormed himself away, turning away from her.

"A ha ha, good morning, _buchou_. Umm… why are you sleeping beside me… again?"

Issei took a peak. Behind him was Rias stretching her body, pushing her chest out, a sight that almost made him faint.

"Hmm… no reason really… I just find it comfortable to sleep beside you."

Issei almost died of heart attack from such a _moe _answer. However, when he thought about it realistically, she was most likely strengthening her hold onto him, giving him a benefit so that he won't change his mind and would remain by her side until she could turn him into Devil. It was a pragmatic and cynical thought, however, since the world would not turn as he willed, his mindset should be as such, further supported by his supposedly first girlfriend's deception.

"Hmm…? What's wrong, Issei? Did I bother you?"

Still, naked beautiful girls are naked beautiful girls, so he easily forgot his depressing thoughts. He then turned to face her, kneeling on the bed. "No, it's really fantastic! Ah no! How should I put it… nude is awesome, then again, the stimulation is a bit too…"

Rias smiled, unaffected by his perverted but honest answer. "I can't sleep if I'm not completely nude, and to make it perfect, I need to hold on to a stuffed animal like a body pillow. "

Issei nodded in understanding, still… _A stuffed animal…? Am I like that to her? A toy? _he thought and then sighed. _Why do I keep thinking of such depressing thoughts today?_ _But if I'll be held by the buchou in her chest, I'm willing to be her stuffed animal for the rest of my life!_

"So…. Issei likes a girl's chest?"

"Yes! I love it! I absolutely adore it!"

"U fu fu, such honesty, then would you like to touch my chest?" Rias said as she pressed her own breasts with each other, creating a glorious sight of a cleavage, as though she was presenting them to him.

_Yahoo! Oppai!_

"I'll gladly do it!"

"Well then, can you listen to my request?"

"Of course."

"Tell me what you really are."

His excitement dampened as though he was splashed by a bucket of cold water in a winter morning. "Huh?"

"Tell me."

"I'm human…"

Rias sighed and stood up. She then went to a nearby desk to get her clothes.

"You still refuse to answer…," she said as she began to dress up.

"I'm telling you the truth, _buchou_."

"Very well, but you should come to the club room today, okay? You still have to continue being a temp if you want us to protect you from the Fallen Angels."

After she finished dressing up, she left.

Issei could not help but curse. Even though his day started out good, even managing to wake up beside a naked crimson haired woman, Rias poking on his privacy was irritating him. He felt as though he was tricked somehow, lured by their feminine sexual appeal. Just like with Yuuma.

_Yuuma…_

He should have known that a girl asking him out was impossible, but his naïve mind never thought deeply of the situation, leading up to a series of events that kept clawing at his façade. Not that he was obsessed by normality, but he just wanted to have a peaceful life in high-school after the storm that was his middle-school. In addition, it was not time yet, and his reveal might break the teetering balance of the world.

_Age of Gods… huh…_

Issei sighed as he lied back on the bed, his head resting on his hands as he shifted his thoughts to more lucrative ones.

"The road to my success is still far," he mumbled while thinking about his dream of having his own harem and the long road to becoming a High-Class Devil, which was so far away since his prospective role in the so-called Rating Game was a Pawn.

Pawn, the role of the lowest, that was his supposed role after he becomes a Devil. Lured by protection from the Fallen Angels and the promise of a harem, he agreed on joining the club and even offered to be a temp just to stop them from bugging him. He didn't want to die repeatedly from the black winged race's hands, so such a choice was obvious. Even then, the Club President Rias and the Club Vice-president Akeno are beautiful. Koneko is also cute. In addition, even Yuuto, who he hated, is actually a nice guy. Moreover, in a way, he was quite enjoying the work as a Devil. However, things were turning sour… fast.

_I should plan in an off chance that my true nature would be revealed_, he thought. He then sat up and looked at the drifting clouds through a nearby window.

"But I hate to face her."

[Are you talking about your archenemy?]

"Hey, she's the only one thinking like that, and I never knew anything back then."

[Then maybe you should apologize.]

"I don't think she would even recognize me."

Scared of the chaotic confrontation that would result from a chance meeting with a certain someone, Issei jerked his head and then leaned on his one hand.

[So what are you going to do today? Your class is already starting.]

"Maybe I should sit out this day on the park again. I'm thinking too many depressing thoughts."

[You are returning to your old habit of missing human education.]

"Uh uh, of course not."

[Perhaps you only want to meet that girl.]

"Well, well, how did you know?"

[Why do you always mock me!]

"Heh." He could always count on Ddraig to lift up his spirit.

-000-

Just as he expected, it was a nice day, with the windy breeze and the fresh air blowing his worries away. He was sitting on a park bench, watching the clouds drift by, something that he always did since he was a child. As he thought deeply into it, the clouds did remind him of his past state of idleness.

"Ahhh, the fresh air is really something."

[You sound like an old man.]

"Shut up, Ddraig, I don't want people thinking I'm a creep."

[I think you are already late in that department.]

"Mommy, he's taking to his hand," a kid said as he pointed at Issei.

"Don't look at him in the eyes," his mother said, pulling him away.

"Thanks a lot Ddraig; you've just made my day worse."

[Hmph. Well what do we have here; your angel in a nun's habit is coming.]

"Ah, Issei-san!"

Just as Ddraig said, Asia was walking towards him with a cheerful face that would melt the coldest of hearts. At the welcome sight, Issei waved back.

"Oh, Asia."

"It's nice meeting you again, Issei-san."

"You too, so… why are you here?"

"Umm…. I actually wanted to meet you again, so I took a chance and came."

_Moe! Super Moe! _The thought that such a cute girl coming to a place just to meet him sent him aflutter, making him flush.

"A he he, me too."

"…"

"…"

Silence then fell between them, with no topic whatsoever to keep their conversation going. _Well this is awkward._

They then heard the grumbling sounds of their hungry stomachs, reminding them that it was almost past lunch, making their faces red in embarrassment.

"How about we eat out? My treat of course."

"Un!"

-000-

They were in a local fast food joint, with Issei ordering a regular meal comprising of a burger, fries, and drinks. Since Asia wasn't familiar with the establishment, he ended up ordering the same meal set for her.

They sat near the transparent glass wall, the outside clamour visible from their vantage. In front of him, Asia was staring at her food as though she was seeing something foreign, while he was on the process of unwrapping his burger.

"Excuse me; are there any forks and knives around?"

"Ah, for this, you can eat it with your hands." He gestured at his burger, demonstrating to her how to eat the meat and bun combination.

"Wow! I'm shocked. Is that how you do it!?" Her eyes sparkled at the new knowledge.

Issei couldn't help but smile at her cute antics.

Asia then picked up her bag and placed it on the table, rummaging its insides as she looked for something. "Then I better wash my hands." She then took out a bottle of water, holy water to precise.

"Umm, Asia, are you sure about using that?"

"Umm, is it not allowed?"

"Not really, but there's something like wet wipes here, so maybe you could put it back, it would be a waste."

"Ah! Sorry!"

Issei handed her a piece of wet wipe, which Asia stared at curiously. She then carefully wiped her hands, childlike curiosity at her every movement. After she was done, she cheered like kid, happy of doing something new.

"Issei-san, look, my hands are now clean," she said as she waved her hands excitedly in front of him.

"Un, good for you, Asia."

"Then, now I should pray before the meal…. Lord…" Asia then began praying, praising the name of the Biblical God and thanking him of her food and more things. "Done, time to eat…"

"You're really religious aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I'm envious…." _Envious that the Biblical God has someone like you worshiping him, while I have no one._

"How so?"

"Ah, forget about it. Why don't you take a bite?"

"Un!"

After she took a bite, her eyes glittered, clearly enjoying the treat. "Wow! Hamburgers are really tasty. I never knew."

Issei smiled at her innocence as she began to eat her food. Still, to think she never had a hamburger before, it made him think that she was from a country far from such things, or worse…

Regardless, she was now smiling, and that was something he was glad for.

"Issei-san," Asia said, breaking him from his thoughts, as she looked to her right through the transparent glass wall. "What's that place?" She pointed to an establishment he knew all too well.

"Ahh, that's a game centre…. Why don't we check it out?"

-000-

"Wah! Issei-san! It's Pikachu! There are a lot of them!" Asia squealed as she pressed her cute face on the transparent glass of a crane game full of plush toys.

"Do you want one?"

"Hau… N-no…"

"Ah, don't hold back, don't you like Pikachu?"

"Yes!... no… er…" Asia fidgeted; face red, as she stared at the toy longingly.

"All right! I'm going to get you one!"

After many repetitions, he managed to snag one, losing half of the money in his wallet, and in turn, his weekly allowance in the process. Nevertheless, the clear happiness welling up from the blond girl made it all worth it.

"Thank you very much! I'll take care of it forever!"

"A ha ha, something like that…" His heart skipped a bit thinking that a cute girl like Asia would treasure his simple gift… forever. Seeing her unadulterated joy, it made him want to please her more. "If you want more, I can help you grab them."

_What the hell are you saying, me!?_, he thought as he remembered his dwindling funds, but the smile on the cute girl's face was just irresistible, making him wanting to please her more. _But I just can't say no to her._

"There's no need, this Pikachu-chan is the best present created due to our encounter today, a treasure that will make me remember this joyful day!"

_Uwoaaaah! Is this happiness!?_ Issei thought while having a languid smile on his face, blushing at the girls honest thanks. _She really is a pure girl… _ Wanting to see her smile more, he looked around to find anything that she might enjoy, and he was successful as at corner, he saw a photo booth.

"All right, that's next!" Issei said as he pointed at the particular booth with hearts in its name board.

"Huh?" Asia turned to towards where he was pointing. "What does that thing do?"

"A very good question, my dear Asia. When a couple is out on a date, going through there would make the event a hundred percent success! A sacred place that's cut off from the outside world, it's a place for lovers to increase their love points with each other, the ultimate memorial-like magical treasure box!" He ended up bragging, his voice almost sounding like a certain blue and white robotic cat from the future.

"L-lovers…'' She blushed, as she looked down, embarrassed, hugging her newly acquired plush toy.

"Ah, no! From normal friends to aged couples who will hold hands until they're last breaths, can all use it, anyone can use it," Issei said as he gestured his hands towards the photo booth in panic, blushing at the possibility of him being Asia's lovers.

"I-I would like to try it!"

_Success!_

"Very well, why don't you wait here while I get tokens for us to use, okay?"

The line was not long so he did not take much time, but even so, as he came back, he saw an outstanding sight.

"W-what happened to you, Asia?"

"Hau… some people changed my clothes…"

Asia was in a cat costume, wearing a headband with ears, her outfit consisted of a white blouse and red skirt ensemble with blue ribbons, with long red stockings on her white legs, reminiscent of a sailor uniform. Her long blond hair was also done up in a twin tail, making her innocent looks reach to another level in cuteness.

"Don't worry Asia. You look absolutely stunning in your current outfit."

"Umm… you really think so?"

"Of course."

"If Issei-san says so. Un." She nodded as she hid her flushed face.

"Don't worry; I'll get your original outfit after this."

"I believe you, Issei-san."

"Well then let's go!"

At first, she was shy, her eyes closed for almost half of the duration they were in the photo booth, but after she got over her shyness, curiosity took over and in no time at all, she began to enjoy the activity, even throwing cute poses and smiling at the camera like a regular girl.

Issei had to be honest; the day was tuning out to be the best day of his new life.

-000-

The sun was already setting when they managed to return to the park, the sky turning orange making Asia's blonde hair darker than it usually was.

"Ah… We played for too long…"

"Yes… it's getting exhausting, but I really enjoyed it, Issei-san."

"I'm glad, why don't we rest for a bit?"

"Un."

As they sat on the bench, Issei remembered their last meeting, specifically Asia's use of her _Sacred Gear_. In curiosity, thinking that a bit of reveal of his knowledge of the supernatural wouldn't affect him in the near future, he asked, "Asia, that healing that you used, was that your _Sacred Gear_?"

Asia turned her head fast in surprise to face him, shocked at his sudden question. "You know about _Sacred Gears_, Issei-san?"

"A he he, a bit."

Reluctantly, she nodded, not breaking her vows as a sister by lying. "My _Sacred Gear_ possesses the ability to heal, Twilight Healing."

"Why the sad face, you should be proud that you have such an amazing gift that could help others… unlike me…" Issei said, mumbling the last phrase.

Instead of making the girl happy, his words made her cry, tears falling from her eyes.

_Crap!_

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her tears away.

"Umm, was it something that I said?"

"No, Issei-san did nothing wrong. It's just that sometimes I would think back… about my life," her eyes turned glassy as she began to tell him about her past, trusting him enough to tell him the story of her life. "You see, after I was born, my parents abandoned me… the orphanage of a church ended up raising me. I was eight when I awakened my _Sacred Gear_, healing a cat that the neighbouring kids beat. It was not long before the priest managing the church found about it, and thus, the church treated me as a saint and in turn worshipped. I healed many people, cured many sickness, so it was inevitable that rumours would spread everywhere that people would keep coming to the church seeking aid. The church guarded me heavily and treated me well. Don't get me wrong, Issei-san. Even if I was locked out from the outside world, I was happy. I was glad, since I could use my power to help others, thankful to the almighty God who blessed me with such gift. Still, I still felt lonely. "

Lonely for being alone, for being alienated, even if she was amidst the praises and shouts of love from the people she had helped.

"But one day, I met a mortally wounded Devil who was being hunted by an exorcist…"

It was a chance meeting, a single event that changed the course of her life, she said.

"I used my power to save that Devil."

A kind girl that never discriminates, a kind girl that would help anyone, even the ones labelled as enemies by her chosen faith.

"The Devil that I had saved killed the exorcist and fled."

Even if her help ended up hurting others, she will never regret it, for helping others is staying true to her beliefs.

"I committed a serious sin for helping a Devil."

A sin, a grievous sin that came from acting on her beliefs, thus, the faith betrayed her.

"The people that had called me a saint and worshipped me called me demon girl and I was expelled by the church. It was then that someone found me and took me in…. All this…"

Betrayed and driven away by the people she had believed, the people who said that they love her, the people who said that they care for her… and then found by another.

Asia looked up to the darkening sky, her tears reflecting the setting sun's scarce light. "I… have a dream…. To be able to go out with my friends…. To live normally…. To talk normally…. To experience things…. To be with friends.…"

A dream to live a normal happy life surrounded by people that she knows would never betray her, people who would never hurt her, people who would never hate her, people who would love her.

At such a tragic tale, Issei could not help but laugh at his situation. He laughed inwardly at his foolishness of acting as if he was the most unlucky guy in the world when there are many out there who are suffering, like the girl who was crying beside him. That was why he decided that he would do anything to make her happy, to be with her, to care for her, to be her friend.

Issei placed his hand on Asia's head and ruffled her hair. "Aren't I your friend?"

"Huh?" Asia looked up to him.

"We're already friends. We've went out together, chatted with each other, played together. We are friends. If you want to go shopping, I'll go with you. If you want someone to talk to, I'll be always be happy to oblige. If you want someone to be with you when you're down, just call me, and I'll be there." Issei gave her a smile, a smile that he hoped that would convey his thoughts to her.

"Issei-san."

It was supposed to be a happy ending, a happy day to be remembered by both of them. However, the memorable event was interrupted by a mocking voice Issei was very familiar with.

"Sweet words for a cherry boy."

"Yuuma-chan!?" Issei stood up, with Asia hugging his arm close to her.

There, at the top of the lamppost, proudly showing her black wings and wearing the same clothes she had worn during their date, was the Fallen Angel that tried to kill him.

"Hmm… How can you still be alive, even though you're just a human?" Yuuma asked, though not really interested basing from her mocking expression.

"Reynalle-sama…" Asia whimpered beside him.

"Reynalle?"

_What's going on?_

Yuuma, now known as Reynalle, then flew from her perch and landed in front of them.

"Come Asia, let's go back. You still have work." She reached out her hand towards Asia, wearing the same lovable smile that she had showed him during their date.

Asia nodded as she let go of his hands.

"Asia?"

"Sorry, Issei-san."

"What are you doing, Asia. You shouldn't go with her!"

"A ha ha, foolish cherry boy. You've been deceived again!" Reynalle laughed at him condescendingly with a sneer marring her beautiful face.

_Deceived? Asia deceiving me? _Issei could not believe it. He could not believe that a girl like Asia could do such a thing. However, his recent experience with Reynalle speaks otherwise, making doubt fester inside him.

"Asia!" Issei called out again.

However, Asia never answered as she stood near the Fallen Angel, looking down.

"Tch! What are you planning to do to her?"

"Pfft! A ha ha, you have really fallen for her! A ha ha, you know, I still remember that date of ours, it was stupid really, juvenile at most. Pathetic!"

"Don't bullshit with me!"

"Hmph, you should have ran when you had the chance." A light spear then appeared on her hand. "How about I kill you again?"

"Wait!" Asia held her hands, stopping her from throwing the light spear at him.

"Huh? What are you doing, Asia?"

"Please let him go, Reynalle-sama."

The light spear on her hand disappeared. "You're lucky, cherry boy. But next time I see you, you're dead." She then turned to Asia. "You shouldn't be lazing out today. Today's work will determine whether the ceremony will take place or not."

_Ceremony? _

"Wait, Asia!" He reached out, but the doubt inside him made him waver to what action he should do.

"Goodbye, Issei-san."

At Asia's farewell, they left, with Reynalle carrying her, flying to their head quarters, to the church surrounded by the forest.

-000-

It was already dark when he came back to the Occult Research Club room to get his job for the day, confused and feeling down due to the events that had transpired at the park.

"Issei, what's wrong?" Rias asked a she passed a paper with the client's address.

"Nothing, _buchou_?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He forced a smile and left.

_Did Asia deceive me? No, she's not that kind of girl... Right?_

However, who was he to barge into her life? A friend? And even then, he was now working for the Devils, the enemy of her chosen side. He would only bring trouble to her if they continued to meet. Still, the ceremony Reynalle said kept ringing in his mind, repeating, as thought the word itself was ominous.

_This is what I want right? Protection?_

Protection against the Fallen Angels, to maintain the status quo…

_However, is it worth it?_

He shook his head. He decided to check tomorrow by visiting the church and see if she's doing alright. For now, he must finish his temp work.

"The summoner this time… is this place?"

He was in front of another house of a residential district, a western house with two floors similar to his own.

"Hello, I'm a temp Devil that would grant your wish!"

There was no reply.

Impatient he entered the house. "Is there anyone here?"

As he opened the door, the smell of blood suddenly rushed to him, making him narrow his eyes. Warily, he walked the hallways, hearing a rhythmic sound as though someone was hammering on the wall. He then reached the living room…

What he saw shocked him to his very core.

"Very good, Asia-chan, you're learning!" a shrill voice came from a dark corner of the room.

"Y-yes…."

Rhythmic, almost like music, a dead body was upside down on the wall like a cross, its entrails hanging and a large wooden stake stuck to its heart, blood spraying and flowing. In front of it was Asia, crying, her hands shaking, her teeth clattering, her eyes jaded and emotionless, and covered in blood, as she hammered large nails to the corpse on the wall. Every time she hammered down a nail, the ghastly, red liquid would spray on her once innocent face.

"Oh, what do we have here? A guest!"

"H-huh?" Asia turned, her jaded eyes turning to shock and then horror as she saw him staring at her. "N-no… No! Nooooo! Why are you here! No! Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" She hid her face as though she was a leper, her body shaking.

"A… sia…" He tried to reach out. But he can' even to lift his arm, the shock of seeing the once innocent girl hammering a corpse was too much for him, paralyzing him.

Asia stepped back, letting go the hammer and nails as they fell to the floor. "No! Why!? Why are you here!?" She then fell on her knees, using her blood stained veil to hide her face. "No—" She was screaming, but there was no voice, her face contorting to despair.

"Very good, the cry of a broken girl always turns me on!" A young man then spun and skipped towards him with a creepy smile on his face from a dark corner. With short white hair and red eyes, he was clearly priest as he was dressed in clerical clothing. "Thank you, guest, I was really in the pickle there since she was just crying, but your timely appearance really did the job. Who are you? Are you her friend, or her lover? Regardless, I give you my humblest thanks." He bowed towards him like a gentleman, then he suddenly looked up and leaped towards Issei to the point that their faces were just inches from each other, his disturbing smile, never disappearing. "I'm Freed Zelzan, glad to meet you, impetus to a girl's broken soul. A ha ha ha ha!"

"You! What are you doing with her!? What are you doing to Asia!"

"A ha ha ha, before I answer that, let me give an introduction first." He leaped back and bowed again. "I'm the last ranking member who belongs to an organization that hunts down Devils. Ah, just because I told you my name, it doesn't mean that you have to tell me yours. It's fine because you will die soon."

"Shut up, answer me!"

"Impatient are we!" He shrugged nonchalantly, never caring about the ghastly atmosphere around them.

"You!"

"A ha ha ha, let me tell you the truth. She did everything by herself. From the slitting the throat of the sinner, gutting its entrails like a pig, the stake, the hammering, all done by her! I'm really proud, really. It brings a tear to my eyes when a member a church does God's work." He rubbed the tear the fell from his eyes with a finger.

"I don't believe you!"

"A ha ha, of course. I did some convincing, just a bit. Do you really think that there is a pure human? Every man has inherent selfishness in them, and Asia-chan is not an exception. Really, it only took a single threat to make her do this. You're that cherry boy Reynalle-sama was talking about, right?"

Realization came upon Issei as his eyes widened.

"Smart boy! A ha ha ha! It's because of you that she did this. It's because of you that she killed. It's because of you that she did something so horrible. It's you that broke her!" He pointed at Issei, accusing him of everything.

However, what's worse was that he was right. He was the cause… However, what was the chance that his next job was where they would do this? Was it planned?

Issei fell to his knees as he stared at Asia who was still kneeling near the corpse, still screaming, voiceless.

The disgusting priest spun in delight like a joker in a court, laughing. "A ha ha! This is fun! This is great! Marvellous!" Then he stopped. "However, the fun must end, Asia-chan, kill him."

Asia's silent screaming suddenly stopped, slowly standing up with the hammer and nails now on her hands. She then approached him, teetering left in right as though it was taking all of her power just to maintain her balance, her eyes covered by her blond hair stained in blood, whispering, "Why did you appear? Why are you here?" repeatedly. With her current state hampering her thoughts, not clearly thinking about her actions, she followed Freed's order.

"Asia?"

She then threw a nail towards him, grazing his cheeks, the piece of metal pinning to the wall behind him.

"Asia! Wake up! It's me, Issei!"

"Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here? Why did you appear? Why are you here?"

Issei dodged the nails that she kept throwing them at him, rolling on the floor in some occasions. "Asia! Stop!"

"Why did you appear!? Why are you here!? Everything would have been alright! Why!? Why!? They said they won't kill you when I did it! They said they wouldn't hurt you when I did it! Why did you come!? You saw me!? You saw me!?"

As she ran out of nails to throw, she then hefted the hammer with both of her hands, waving it towards him. However, Issei caught it at its hilt, stopping its descent towards his head.

"Asia! Snap out of it!"

"Why did you come here!? Are you a Devil!? Are you an enemy of the church!? Why are you here!? You saw me!? You saw me!?" Tears were still flowing from her eyes, her face wearing an expression of horror and rage.

"Che! Useless girl!"

Asia was then kicked by the priest, launching her body to the wall.

"You!"

"You should be happy that I stopped her, right?"

"You did this to her!"

"What a brat, you did! Don't deny it! Kindness can break people you know." He then backed away, walking to the prone body of Asia. "Like this." He then stepped on her face. "Like this, this is kindness, Kindness! Aaaaaameeeeen!"

"You!"

"Oh, what are you going to do, naïve brat? Are you angry because I kicked this sweet little girl's face? Hmph, shitty humans getting angry!" He kicked again, drawing blood on Asia's lips.

"You shut your mouth now!" Issei poured power in his left hand, intent of blowing a hole through the crazy priest's body.

"Ohh I'm scared. A ha ha! Very well, it's high time that I kill you anyway. Arguing with ignorant humans like you pisses me off." He then opened his priest robe and pulled out a gun and a sword hilt, where a sword made of light appeared. "Chaching! Kaching! It's time for some gritty action and finish off a shitty cherry boy. Swish and swoosh! Break the world record of turning a body into Swiss cheese and the world record of turning you into dead shit!" He then leaped with the intent of making holes on Issei's body and cutting him in half. "Cha chan chan, dead or alive here I come!"

However, their clash never happened as Asia suddenly appeared in between them, the bullet hitting her in the shoulder while the light blade tore to her clothing.

"Woah there! Almost killed you!"

"Asia!"

"…."

"A he he, are you so broken that you can't even tell who's who anymore?"

However, Asia ignored him and slowly turned to face Issei, her kind smile back on her pained and bloody face.

"Why… did you come… here… Issei-san?"

"I-I never knew."

"So it was fate…. Say… do you hate me… now?"

"No… I could never hate you…"

"I killed person …. I'm not the Asia that you knew anymore…"

"To me…you will always be the clumsy girl that I first met in the park…."

She reached out her hands, caressing his face, staining him with the blood on her hands. Nevertheless, he never cared of such trivialities as he stared at her loving face. "Thank you… Issei-san."

However, the priest, Freed, hit the back of her head with his gun, making her faint.

"Don't ignore me! Kih, I always hated pure types!"

"You!"

"What?"

"You bastard!" Issei was intent on killing the priest in front of him, but Yuuto and Koneko, who both suddenly appeared with the rest of the Occult Research Club behind him with the summoning pentagram illuminating on the floor, held him back, stopping him from delivering revenge. "Let go of me!"

"You're surprisingly stronger than I thought, much stronger," said Yuuto as he struggled to hold him, "But no."

"Why!?"

"Ho ho ho, the Devils are here…. Time to skedaddle!" Freed then went to pick up Asia and threw a flash bang, blinding them. As they regained their sight, the priest was already gone.

"Why did you stop me!?" Issei turned to face the Devil, angry for stopping him.

"Listen Issei, if you fought with him, they would've captured you," Rias reasoned for Yuuto.

"But!"

He was then slapped by Rias. "No buts, they would've known about your immortality if you did!"

He glared at them; his brown eyes shifting to red with his pupils turning to slits, making them stare at him in surprise. "You do not know me." He then began walking to exit the house.

"Stop, Issei!"

He never heeded Rias' call as his thoughts shifted to a single goal, to save Asia from the Fallen Angels.

-000-

They could only stare at the direction Issei left, leaving the group standing in the grisly room, surprised and confused about the current situation.

"What was that?" Yuuto asked, breaking the pervading silence.

"His eyes, it changed," Koneko said, confirming what Rias saw.

"Let's think about that later, so what are going to do?" Akeno said, worried about the young man that just left.

"It would affect the current relationship between the factions if we help him," Rias said as she contemplated about her next move.

"Even so… I'm worried about him. Even if he could survive grievous wound, I don't think he could win against the Fallen Angels."

"What are we going to do, president?" Yuuto asked again, but from his stance, it was obvious that he was intent of helping Issei regardless of what she says.

"Let's go, we promised that we would protect him against the Fallen Angels."

Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko nodded at her decision.

"We could still stop him, their base is still far," Yuuto said.

"He's already gone," Koneko said.

"Gone?"

"I don't know what he did, but he just disappeared. I can't sense him anymore."

"Well, that's that, let's get ready first." Rias then gestured her hand as the Gremory clan symbol appeared on the floor, a summoning circle that would return them to the Occult Research Clun room to prepare for an impending clash with the Fallen Angels and their followers.

-000-

Issei was in the same place where he left Asia the other day, where a paved road leads to the church. As he took his first step, he heard the flapping of wings. He then saw three Fallen Angels on the air in front of him.

"Hmm, I never believed Reynalle-sama, but you did survive, boy," the man in trench coat said. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes with an outfit consisting of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He was also the same Fallen Angel that attacked him the day after Reynalle's attempt of killing him. "Is it your Devil master's doing?"

"Is he that boy that Reynalle-sama played date with?" a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes, said. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She was also wearing a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Like a cockroach, after you crushed it once or twice, it would still be scurrying," a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes, said. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She was also wearing a gold necklace around her neck.

The two female Fallen Angels would've excited him normally, but his thoughts were in a different course, his mind only intent of saving Asia before he was too late.

"Please… get out of my way."

"Uwaa, you hear that, Kalawarner? He's telling us that we should get out of his way?" the blond girl said, sneering at Issei.

"It's just the foolishness of a human, Mittelt. How about you, Dohnaseek? what do you think?" the buxom woman said as she turned to ask to only male of the threesome.

"Pathetic. I don't know how you survive our last encounter, but just because you lived through that, you think could tell us what to do, boy?"

"Please… get out of the way or… I'll kill you."

The three Fallen Angels only laughed at his plea.

"A ha ha, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone crazy due to Reynalle-sama's deception?"

"Foolish human, as if someone like you could even wound us."

"Arrogance born from survival perhaps."

"I don't have time."

Anger then crept up on the three Fallen Angel's faces as they formed light spears on their hands.

"You dare insult us! Die!"

However, their attacks hit nothing but the ground as Issei leaped to a tree and used it as a boost to get behind Mittelt, kicking her in the head, the force launching her to the ground.

"Mittelt! You!"

Issei then landed and faced the still flying two. "Please, get out of my way, this is my last warning."

"Die!" They launched their light spears again at him.

"Very well, Ddraig, Level 1."

[First Seal Liberation: Dragon Booster Form!]

He could feel the unravelling of the first of his self-imposed seals, seals to hide his full power from everyone and maintain the delicate balance in the world, as red light came out from him, disintegrating the light spears and blinding his enemies, stopping them from their attacks. As the light subsided, a dragon-like gauntlet with a green gem appeared covering the majority of his left arm.

[Dragon Boost!]

Red light again formed from his gauntlet as he felt the surge of power that he himself sealed, miniscule in comparison to its entirety, doubling his current capabilities.

It was the original function and appearance of Boosted Gear. However, as it became his _Sacred Gear_, it mutated, which instead of doubling his power every ten seconds, he could double his power anytime he wishes without time limit, though he could only do it ten times before he hits the second seal.

Then again, he only needs a single boost to accomplish his current goals.

[Dragon Explosion!]

Issei then leaped, seemingly disappearing from his opponent's eyes, and reappeared behind Kalawarner, piercing her with his gauntleted hand through her chest. Some of the blood splattered on his face, making an eerie combination with his sharp, red eyes, as her heart kept beating on his gauntleted hands.

"H…how?" she said as she puked blood.

"Die," Issei said coldly as he crushed her heart. He then threw her lifeless to the ground as though he throwing trash.

Mittelt was shocked from her prone position, disbelief and fear clear on her face, while Dohnaseek was wide-eyed, petrified at the sudden death of his companion, but he shook himself and yelled, "You! How dare—"

However, before he could even finish, Issei again disappeared, leaping to a tree and using it as a boost to jump, reappearing above the male Fallen Angel. Issei then spun vertically and did an axe kick, launching the man to the ground. Issei then landed beside him and leaped again, several meters higher than the height where the Fallen Angels had mocked him, and then fell feet first on the male Fallen Angel's head, smashing it into bloody bits as his body jerked before it settled down lifelessly, blowing away dirt, rocks, and pieces of concrete. What remained after the attack was a large hole where the headless body of Dohnaseek lay lifelessly in the centre.

"Kalawarner! Dohnaseek!" the blond Fallen Angel, who was silent since the start of the massacre, finally shouted, slowly standing from the attack she received earlier, her legs wobbling, fear ruling her tear stricken face.

Noticing the last member of the Fallen Angel trio, Issei began to approach her. "You, do you still wish to go against me?"

"…." Due to fear, the girl in front of him can't even talk. He could even smell the pungent scent of urine coming from her as the ground beneath her became wet.

At that, he decided to bestow mercy upon her and ignored her, continuing his walk towards the church as he heard her fall to the ground, mewling.

As he opened the door, he saw the fallen priest Freed on the altar, praying to an inverted cross.

"Where is she?" Issei asked making the priest stand up and turn flamboyantly to face him.

"Oh, if it isn't cherry boy. How did you manage to pass through those three Fallen Angels? Hmm, no matter, how about we enjoy ourselves?" He then leaped from his position, guns blazing, as he threw his light sword towards Issei.

Issei caught the sword, the light blade disappearing, while the bullets just hit him all over his body. As he threw the sword hilt, red fluorescent powder came out of the holes in his body, regenerating.

"Oyah! You took them like their nothing, what happened? Did you get a power up because of the power of love? A ha ha ha, Too late! Reynalle-sama had already started the ceremony. Too ba—"

However, before Freed could finish, he punched him in the stomach, blowing a hole through it. "You talk too much."

Freed threw up blood. "Hiihhh! What kind of fucked up power-up is this…? Talk about unfair…." He then fell on the floor in a bloody mess.

He then searched around the church and saw a door on the floor where the priest was kneeling earlier.

-000-

As Rias and the rest of the club appeared from the summoning circle, they witnessed an unbelievable scene, a single Fallen Angel, staring at nothing while she was curled up in a fetal position on the wet ground, traumatized, as blood and black feathers were everywhere. They also saw a headless body on large hole on the ground just a few meters from the blonde Fallen Angel while on a far corner was a heartless body of female Fallen Angel, horror stuck on her face.

"What happened here?" Yuuto asked.

"How about we ask her?" Rias said as she neared the only living Fallen Angel in the vicinity. "Hey, what happened?"

"Hie! Don't! Stop! Please don't kill me!" the blonde Fallen Angel squirmed away, crawling on the ground pitifully.

"She's too scared to even answer coherently, president," Akeno said as he stared coldly at the Fallen Angel. "Who do you think did this?"

"Issei Hyoudou…" Koneko answered, seemingly unaffected by the ghastly scene.

"Regardless if he did this or not, we will know when we get there," Rias said as she urged her companions to enter the church with her.

-000-

It was an underground complex, large enough to house the church's full capacity. Followers of the Fallen Angels where everywhere, wearing the same ensemble as the crazy priest, glaring at him, while several meters in front of him was a crucified Asia, wearing only a negligee, and beside her was Reynalle, wearing only a white piece of cloth. The precious blonde girl was nailed on the large wooden cross as she continued to bleed profusely from the wounds on her hands and feet.

"Asia!" He called out, hoping that he was not too late, as the followers surrounded him, readying their respective weapons.

"Hmm, you managed to get pass all of them, impressive if I might say. But too late, I already have the girl's _Sacred Gear_." Reynalle sneered as she showed him two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. She then pressed it on her chest, taking the power for her own. "Ahh, this is the power that I have been wanting for so long. With this, then I will be loved. With this, I'll be able to make those who made fun of me eat their words!"

_Too late… I'm too late…_

"Asia!" He yelled as glared at the followers. "Get out of my way!"

"Let him pass." At Reynalle's orders, the followers made way for him.

Issei walked pass the multitude of the Fallen Angel's servants, staggering, as he already knew the effects of the removal of a _Sacred Gear_. He reached out to Asia, caressing her beautiful face, making her wake up. "Asia…."

"Issei-san, you came…" She smiled at him, masking the pain she was feeling from the crucifixion and the loss of her _Sacred Gear_.

"I'm sorry… I can't save you."

_I'm sorry… I was too late… I'm useless…_

"I should be the one saying sorry, I tried to kill…"

"No… it's all my fault."

_If only you haven't met me, you might not have suffered this much…_

"Don't blame yourself… I enjoyed our time together…. I'll treasure it even on the other side."

"…." _I'm sorry…_

"Please don't be sad…. Smile for me…."

And Issei smiled, with his bloody face, he smiled, granting the wish of the tragic girl in front of him. _I'm sorry… Asia…_

"Thank… you… Issei…"

Asia then closed her eyes, her heart stopping its life-giving beat.

Asia was dead, and he can't do anything about it.

So Issei cried, his howl echoing all over the underground complex, wailing for the loss... falling to his knees before the crucified body of Asia, rocking back and forth.

"Sheesh, I think I'm going to puke from all the drama," Reynalle mocked behind him.

"Asia! Asia!"

"Stop calling out her name! Can't you see she's already dead?"

"Asia… Asia…!"

"Aghh! You guys, kill him, I don't want to hear his cries anymore." Reynalle ordered as she walked away.

The followers of the Fallen Angel tried to approach him, but before they could even take a single step, several red lights began to form around Issei, spinning around him. Issei then launched the balls of red light towards them, bursting as they hit their targets, making the underground complex rain in pieces of meat, innards, and blood. Reynalle could only turn and stare in shock at Issei, covered by her followers' gruesome remains.

Issei stood from his prone position. He then took the nails on Asia's hands and feet and then gently laid down her body. "I know that even if I killed all the Fallen Angels and their followers in this world, I can't bring back Asia's life. I also know that senseless killing is not only stupid but also a waste of time…. Still… I'm only a person... I want revenge."

Reynalle was shaking from her position, clearly realizing the gap of power in-between them.

"Even those that I killed above, they are all useless, senseless. But…" He turned and slowly approached Reynalle, his hair red, wet from the rain of blood, the floor cracking on his every step. "I can't forgive this." He then leaped towards her, disappearing and reappearing in front of Reynalle, and tore off her black wings, making her scream.

Reynalle fell on the floor, rolling in pain as blood sprayed from her back, the green light appearing to heal her. Then she stopped as Issei landed beside her. He then took a scruff of her hair and dragged her, while Reynalle kept screaming profanities, jerking herself violently to get out of his hold. As they reached the cross, he hefted the struggling Reynalle's on it, slamming her head on the wood.

Realization came upon Reynalle's face, knowing what he was going to do with her. "Please… have you forgotten already about our date, our time together, Ise?" she said while giving him the same lovable look that she gave him during her confession, the same lovable voice that charmed him.

As he remembered their time together, he let her go, a tear falling from his eyes. "I really liked you Yuuma-chan. I still think that the day we spent together was priceless."

However, Reynalle was obviously not listening, grinning at the chance to attack as she formed two light spears, one in each hand.

Seeing this, he hefted her again by her neck with his gauntleted hand and pressed her head in the wooden cross, restraining her. "But... Your deception hurt me more than your light spear that pierced though my heart… And now, you're doing it again…" He then lifted his other hand and pressed a finger to her forehead. "Worse, you killed Asia… You toyed with an innocent girl's life…. It may be my fault that she… but… I can't forgive you… That's why I'm going to give you an agonizing and slow death." His finger then elongated, turning red and scaly, getting more dragon-like in appearance as time passes, digging through Reynalle's skull slowly, making her scream and lash out in pain, her face stricken in horror from the certain and slow death as she released her body fluids, until it passed through the back of her skull.

He then threw her like a ragged doll and went to pick up Asia's body.

-000-

Rias had seen a lot in her life as a High-Class Devil, but the grisly death of the priest was just horrid. Seeing a hole in man's stomach where what remains of his innards coming out was just too much. Yes, she was guilty of killing, but she would always make the deaths of her enemies abrupt and painless, and even at times that she would do otherwise, it wasn't as horrifying as what she was seeing.

_What are you, Issei? _Rias couldn't help but ask herself.

"Hey, there's a door here." Yuuto called out up on the dais as he hefted the wooden door on the floor, opening path to what looked like an underground chamber.

As they entered the door, walking through the narrow path leading to the underground chamber, the strong and sweet smell of blood assaulted their noses, making Koneko teary-eyed from the revolting stench.

As they reached the other end of the path, they saw a sight that they would never forget for the rest of their long lives. There was blood everywhere, almost as though the said liquid flooded the entirety of the chamber. She then saw Issei, near the altar, kneeling on a girl's body, crying.

"Issei!" Rias called as they approached him.

"_Buchou_." Issei picked up the body and then turned towards them; hope welling up on his despaired face. He was covered in blood, his eyes hidden by his messy hair. It was as though he was crying in blood as the tears flowed on his bloody face. Rias, for a moment, even thought that he was more of a Devil than they were at that point. "Please, reincarnate her."

His pathetic and grisly state broke her heart.

"I beg of you." He kneeled in front of her and then laid the blonde girl's body on the floor, genuflecting, begging. "I'll do anything… please… save her. I'll tell you any—"

She embraced him before he could finish, rubbing his back to calm him. "Shhh, I don't need anything from you that I already have given… Just stay with us… that is enough…. Do not worry… I'll reincarnate her into a Devil."

Issei only cried louder, embracing her back.

-000-

They were now out of the underground chamber, inside the church, with Asia's body lying on a pew.

"Issei, do you have Asia's _Sacred Gear_?" Rias asked as she began to draw a complicated symbol on the floor.

"Yes." Issei showed Asia's _Sacred Gear_ to Rias.

"Two rings…? Why don't you put it on her?"

Issei did as instructed and inserted both rings to her ring finger. "Umm… what's next?"

"Bring her body here." Rias stood up as she finished drawing.

As Issei laid Asia's body in the middle of the symbol on the floor, Rias began one of her explanations while she showed him a Bishop piece. "As you can see, this is a Bishop piece. I know it's a bit late for explaining this, but for Devils holding a title of nobility, such as a King, the number of pieces they can have is: eight for Pawn, two for Rook and Bishop, and one for Queen, in total of fifteen pieces." Rias then turned to face Asia's body. "The Bishop's power is to follow its family. I can use this girl's restoration power as a Bishop. It's unheard of, but I'll try reincarnating this sister as a Devil." Then she began to chant. "I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name, Rias Gremory, become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a Devil." Wind then began blowing as light coalesced above Asia, the piece floating towards her. "Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as my Bishop!" As the Bishop piece entered Asia's body through her chest, the wounds on her hand and feet disappeared, returning to their initial flawless state.

"Mhm…" Slowly, giving much joy to Issei, Asia opened her eyes. "…Huh? I…"

"Humu. It's a success." Rias nodded to herself, proud of her work, as Issei slowly approached Asia.

"…Issei-san."

"…Asia… Asia." He then embraced her, crying tears of joy at such a blessing.

"I…Issei-san!?"

"…I'm glad you're alive…"

"Yes…" Asia embraced him back, her warmth enveloping him.

-000-

It was the morning after the incident with the Fallen Angels in the church, back to the familiar peaceful daily life. As he entered the Occult Research Club room, he greeted Rias, who was in a couch sipping his morning coffee.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

Issei then sat in a couch in front of her. "…Um, It's been bothering me, but Evil Pieces have a total of fifteen pieces. There are eight Pawns, so when I become a Devil, there'll be other Pawns besides me, right?"

"Hmm… maybe… But I doubt it." Rias placed her cup of coffee on the table in front.

"Hm?"

"I don't plan on having Pawns other than you, Issei."

"Really?" Somehow the thought of him being the only pawn for her made him feel good, made him feel special. _Maybe she likes me… Nah._

"I doubt even eight Pawn Mutation Pieces would even be enough for you."

"A he he, you're overestimating me." He scratched the back of his head, messing his brown hair, acting as though what Rias said were words of encouragement. Then again, she was right, even if he was given eight King Mutation pieces; he doubts it could even turn him into a Devil.

"So humble…." From the looks of it, his act was wasted. "Anyway, in order to reincarnate humans as Devils, you need Evil Pieces. But depending upon the abilities of the person, you may have to consume more than the normal amount. In the world of chess, there's an adage like this, 'The value of a Queen is worth nine Pawns, the value of the Rook is five pawns, and Knights and Bishops are worth three pawns.' Similarly, depending upon the value of the person being reincarnated, the amount of pieces that is consumed varies. Since you can't put different types of pieces in a single person, the pieces that you can use are limited, and also, the pieces consumed can't come back so you have to be prudent when using the pieces. In your case, you have so much potential that normal Evil Pieces can't reincarnate you."

"No, buchou, no Evil Piece, even Mutation Piece, can reincarnate me to a Devil."

"You say that, but you don't even tell me the reason… Say, how did you manage to defeat all the Fallen Angels yesterday, even their followers were not spared."

"Umm… luck?"

Whether she got angry of his obvious lie or not, she never showed it as she changed the subject. "Hmm… Just the other day, I managed to figure out what your _Sacred Gear_ really is."

"Huh?"

"Its Boosted Gear isn't it?"

"Ah—"

Rias Gremory was sharp, dangerously sharp in his opinion. However, before he could even answer, Rias gestured to stop him.

"You don't have to answer. I know I'm right seeing that expression from your face. Boosted Gear, the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet that had the spirit of the Welsh Dragon sealed inside it… one of the thirteen Longinus capable of killing the Biblical God, with the ability of doubling your power every ten seconds. And from the little bit that I saw about your physical prowess and your seeming immortality, your potential is close to that of a God's, maybe even surpassing them if developed more. I'm really lucky to have you, Issei." Rias then reached and took his face in between her soft hands. "That's why…" She then neared his face, "this is a good luck charm," and kissed his forehead. "Whether you turn to a Devil or not, we'll know in the near future, for now, just sit tight and continue your work as a temp Devil."

_Just my forehead… but it's still the best!_

Still, what she said is only the fraction of what the Boosted Gear had become and Issei hopes that she and in extension, everyone, won't find out its new and true purpose.

"That's all for now, if I don't stop, I'll be envied by the new member."

_Huh? Others?_

"Issei-san."

"Asia?" As he turned, he saw Asia near the door, her hands behind her back.

"I-I see, since Rias-buchou is pretty, that's why Issei san is all over her. Muh, not good, I can't think of such things. Ah, oh lord, please forgive my sinful heart. Pyah!" Even though she was hurt praying since she is a Devil now, she never removed her hands behind her back.

"Asia… what are you hiding?"

Asia then showed what she was holding behind her back, a larger than normal hammer in one hand and several large nails in between her fingers in the other. "Ah, I'm sorry, for a second I wanted to hammer this nails into you…" For moment, Issei saw a dark and creepy look in her eyes as she smiled, making him shiver.

"U fu fu, it seemed our new member is quite a character," Rias said, backing away from him.

_Asia tuned into a yandere!_

"Muu, so I became a Devil. I can't face God anymore…" Like a magic trick, her grisly utensils disappeared, any sign of her sudden change of persona all gone.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked, concerned.

"No. No matter what form I take, if I can be with Issei-san like this, then I can be happy. Thank you very much…." Asia gratefully bowed to Rias.

"Eh… eh…" Issei couldn't help but blush at what Asia said, fidgeting a bit like a little girl that first found her romance. However, the happy feeling didn't last long as the creepy look in Asia's eyes returned.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever…" Asia began to chant as she rubbed the suddenly reappearing hammer to her cheeks.

However, Rias ignored the behaviour from Asia and said, "I see… If that's the case, then it's fine. From today onwards, you'll also be working as my servant."

Again, like magic, the hammer disappeared, her eyes back to their usual innocent shimmer. "Yes! I'll do my best!"

_Scary… Asia has become scary…_, he thought as he witnessed the sudden shifts in Asia's behaviour. A remnant of the events related to the Fallen Angels. Nevertheless, he was glad the she was alive, and even if there were wounds left in her, emotional wound forever changing her, he hopes that as time passes, they would heal, with him beside her.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he noticed that the blonde sister turned Devil was wearing something different from her usual nun's habit.

"By the way, Asia, that uniform…"

"Does it look good?" Asia spun, presenting her newly acquired uniform. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset.

"It's great! It's awesome! It's marvellous! Let's take a picture as a keepsake!" Issei cheered, forgetting his worries, as he ogled at Asia.

"Keepsake? Auuu…" Asia blushed and nodded.

_We should visit the game centre later_, he thought deciding that another visit to the memorable place would make Asia happy.

"Asia is also going to attend this school. Since she looks the same age as you, she's a second year. I also made arrangements to have her in the same class as you. Issei, take care of her," Rias said as she sat back on the couch, smiling at their actions.

"Is it all right? In my class?" He couldn't believe it, a cute girl that he knows will be his classmate. It would definitely make his lacklustre school hours much more meaningful.

"I'll be under your care, Issei-san." Asia clumsily bowed at him, showing a grateful smile.

"I'll introduce you to my bad companions later on as well."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

_Fu fu fu, I can see Matsuda and Motohama's faces full of resentment now_, he thought thinking of bragging his friendship with Asia to his two perverted friends.

"Good morning, _buchou_, Issei-kun, Asia-san."

"Good morning, _buchou_, Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"Good day to you, _buchou_, Issei-kun, Asia-chan."

Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno greeted them as they entered the clubroom, making Asia panic a bit.

"G-good morning!" She greeted back at the newcomers.

"Well then, everyone's gathered. So let's start a party." With a snap of a finger from Rias, a strawberry cake, plates, and other tea party necessities appeared on the table. "It's good to do things like this every once in awhile when everyone is here in the morning, isn't it? And since a new club member had joined and I wanted to bake a cake, let's eat it together."

And thus, a party started. However, Issei can't help but notice the depressed look on Rias' face.

-000-

Inside a particular mansion in the Underworld, Ravel Phenex was making tea. The youngest sibling of the Phenex Clan, she is a young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes with her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was also wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

Near the window was her brother, Riser Phenex, seemingly contemplating of something. The third son of the Phenex clan, he is a man in his early 20's with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes who was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned, tacky in her opinion, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Onii-sama, I have prepared the tea."

"Ravel, huh?" His brother said while he gazed upon a picture of his fiancée, the only daughter of the Gremory Household and the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory.

"Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?" she asked, curious of the upcoming wedding reception.

"… Heh… Like there will be any problems."

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Well here's the final chapter of the Asia Arc and the first half of Arc 1. This chapter serves as a window to how different Issei is to his canon counterpart. You might think that he was too violent, but with all the crap the he, and more importantly, Asia, had experienced from the Fallen Angels, his anger went cold and made him go Revenge Mode. To those that are curious, Issei being like this won't be happening again any sooner unless I could think of something that could warrant such behaviour from him. Just know this, his morality is only recently gained due to him living a normal human's life, but he could revert back to a higher-than-thou mentality if he reaches boiling point. Also, Asia will also be different form canon, as she will be a broken girl that is much more dependent to Issei. Moreover, to show this change, I think that her shifting sometimes to _yandere_ mode (well not really _yandere_ _yandere_ but I hope you get the point) would be perfect, with the hammer and nails and all that. I'll also probably changing some traits for other prominent characters, especially with Issei's harem, and with reason of course, but for now, I'll still think through it and the events that would lead to such a change. I hope that you enjoyed his chapter.

To those that are confused about The Great Red and Ddraig, here's what I think. The Great Red is a different entity from Red Dragon Emperor, with the Great Red as the True Dragon and the Dragon of Dragons, and in this story, an Elder God (Note that Elder Gods are very different from the Outer Gods, sort of like Good and Evil, respectively.) while Ddraig is one of the two Heavenly Dragons. In addition, in concern with Ophis, no, she is not an Outer God, more like another Elder God. In addition, the only Dragon God is Ophis, I never specifically stated that Great Red, and in extension, Issei, as a Dragon God, as he is the True Dragon. I know, it's a bit confusing, but basically, Ophis and Great Red have a classification on their own, Dragon God and True Dragon respectively.

To those that seem to find Issei characterization that make him seem weak which contradicts with the gory parts... well... bad, it is intentional. I want him to sound weak, and I want him to sound stupid, even if the truth is otherwise, to show that even if he was the Great Red and a God, he is still prone to mistakes like a regular person. He isn't a genius, or a battle maniac, he's just a guy that likes porn that was somehow pulled into supernatural stuff beyond his control with some hidden OP abilities. You might think that, 'Hey, that doesn't make sense! He should be cold and lone-wolf-like!', but here's my answer: If I wanted to write a story about an overpowered character with cold personality like that Gary Stu in Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, then I shouldn't have chosen Highschool DxD. I'll be honest, I don't feel like writing such a character as they are already overdone in this site. Then again, I can't please everyone.

Now to those who are curious whether Nyarlathotep will appear in this fic, maybe… But his first appearance would be in my other fic, _Normal_.

Oh, and before I forget, Boosted Gear would also be very different from canon… well that's all I can reveal for now…

I think that's all. Again, thank you for all the reviews, the follows, and the favs as they encourage me to write more. I also welcome any reviews. Thank you for reading and good day.


End file.
